Red de Mentiras
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Él un chico soñador ella una chica burguesa y solo basto una mirada una caricia y una sonrisa para que cayeran ante el amor Pero el odio la envidia y las mentiras de su hermano los separó y robó lo concebido por su amor Ahora el destino los unirá de nuevo trayendo consigo lo que ella perdió hace 12 años y la mentira hecha por su hermano, Nalu Gruvia
1. Chapter 1 Union

**Hola de nuevo nos volvemos a ver, Kaede trae otra historia de Misterio y Drama si, ya que acabe dos fics pues esta idea se me había ocurrido hace dos semanas después de ver una película, volver a leer mi fic de papá soltero, y tomar el tema de la hija perdida de flor de loto, pero me propuse a acabar las otras dos y así empezar esta, bueno basta de hablar empecemos, esta historia tendrá mucho drama y Misterio así que espero os guste y pues empecemos...**

**Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de Hiro Mashima-sama (Quien no pone Nalu y nosotros debemos hacer historias para tener Nalu TwT )**

**La historia es de mi imaginación.**

**Bueno disfruten de este nuevo y alocado fic :3 **

* * *

**_Unión…._**

-Nos vamos - se despidió Lucy mientras besaba a cada uno de los que la habían acompañado al aeropuerto, su madre estaba feliz al igual que su padre.

-Que te vaya bien hija, y cuídate- pidió su madre una mujer de cabellera rubia al igual que ella y ojos azules, Lucy asintió y miró a su padre.

-Iremos y regresamos solo serán dos días, a parte es la primera vez que Lucy sale del país- comentó su padre al mirar los boletos, Layla le pegó haciendo que el rubio se riera, Lucy miró y detrás de ellos apareció el chico que faltaba para que su familia estuviera reunida- ¿Dónde estabas eh?- grito su padre al ver al rubio detenerse, este solo torció la boca y se dirigió a su hermana y la abrazo.

-Lucy suerte espero que te diviertas- le deseo Sting, a diferencia de ella su hermano tenía los ojos azules de su madre y padre, mientras ella los tenía marrones quizás herencia de familia.

-Vamos solo son dos días- sonrío-Claro que lo haré Sting ¿Y Lissana?- pregunto la rubia al ver que el rubio había llegado solo.

-Ella se quedó, estaba con ascos por lo del embarazo, quizás mi hijo sea el heredero- comentó el rubio en voz baja para que la rubia solo lo oyera, esta río y asintió.

-Si quizás, me voy hermano nos vemos- lo volvió a abrazar y se fue a donde su padre la esperaba para abordar, Lucy se volteó y se volvió a despedir de su amada familia hasta que desapareció en las escaleras, Layla volteó a ver a su hijo y lo abrazo.

-Hijo estas bien-pregunto preocupada, el chico asintió.

-Claro pero se supone que yo iría- respondió este secamente, su madre asintió- Padre siempre ha tenido preferencia por Lucy-

…

Natsu se despertaba perezosamente abrió sus cortinas mostrando una muy desordenada habitación, miró a su compañero y con la más tierna y salvaje voluntad le lanzo un zapato, el peli negro se levantó molesto dispuesto a pelear pero el peli rosa le aventó una botella de agua impidiendo que lo golpeará.

-Qué manera de despertarme imbécil- respondió el peli-negro y se bebió de un trago el agua, Natsu río y salió del cuarto, agarro unas hojas del sillón y las miró, tenía tiempo que él y su amigo-rival salieran de sus casas para cumplir sus sueños, por desgracia no les había ido tan bien las últimas semanas.

-Y como está el horario de esta noche-pregunto Gray al ponerse su camisa.

-Un concierto para el club Destiny y nada más- respondió el peli rosa al darle la hoja, Gray alzo una ceja y suspiro.

-Bien es uno de los clubs más famosos de la ciudad, hay que avisar a Gajeel- sonrió este- Quizás y nuestra banda pueda ser contratada, siempre van burgueses a esos lugares, chance y va un productor-

-Vamos Gray tampoco alucines- declaró Natsu bromeando, ya que el también deseaba que un productor los contratará y así poder tocar como una banda reconocida, Natsu Dragneel era el cantante de la banda y tocaba la guitarra, Gray Fullbuster por otro lado tocaba el bajo y hacía de segunda voz, y Gajeel Redfox otro integrante de la banda tocaba la batería, los tres eran famosos pero solo en clubs pequeños y con pocas personas, no sabían si se debía por su talento o porqué eran guapos y las chicas casi siempre les gritaban y pedían por ellos.

-Es mejor ir a desayunar tenemos un largo día que recorrer, por cierto que ha pasado con la renta- pregunto Gray tomando las llaves, Natsu tomó su chamarra y sonrió- Y esa sonrisa-

-No sé solo presiento que será un gran día- agrego el Dragneel saliendo detrás del peli negro.

.

.

Lucy y su padre llegaron a la ciudad de Chicago fueron directo al hotel para hospedarse, después de descansar Lucy y Jude salieron rumbo a la empresa asociada con su padre, ya que la familia Heartfilia era muy reconocida en varios países contando con industrias en la producción de vinos y dos hospitales privados, llegaron a la empresa donde ya los esperaban y empezó la junta, las horas pasaron y cuando termino Lucy se dirigió a la azotea para respirar, la primera que estaba en Chicago y las últimas horas se las había pasado en una sala de juntas, Lucy suspiro a veces creía que quizás ser la hija de un hombre de negocios no era tan Cool que digamos.

-Lucy, eres Lucy a que si- la voz de una chica la sacó de sus pensamientos, Lucy volteó y sonrió al ver a la peli azul acercarse a ella, la chica la abrazo y frotó su mejilla con la de ella- Oh, cuánto tiempo sin verte-

-Lo mismo opino Juvia- contesto la Heartfilia al separarse de la chica y le mostró una sonrisa, Juvia Loxar era hija de un empresario dedicado a la moda, lo cual la chica era muy famosa ya que a sus 15 años empezó a trabajar de modelo en la empresa de su padre, ella y Lucy se habían conocido en una fiesta de negocios de su familia y así las dos se hicieron buenas amigas, la peli azul la observo y asintió.

-Juvia ve que has alimentado bien tu cuerpo-

-Deja de mirarme Juvia- se quejó la Heartfilia tapando su cuerpo con sus brazos, las dos salieron a una cafetería y empezaron a platicar.

-Vaya que genial y dime que harás más tarde- preguntó la peli azul dejando su taza de té, Lucy se agarró el mentón y alzo los hombros.

-No lo sé depende que diga mi padre-respondió esta sin muchos ánimos, debía divertirse era la primera vez que iba al extranjero, Juvia la señalo enojada.

-Vez Juvia piensa que vives a faldas de tú padre- exclamo esta suspirando- Vamos a un club…-

-¿Club?-pregunto la rubia, Juvia asintió y se acerco más a ella.

-Vamos debes disfrutar Lucy, de Chicago por su puesto y su ambiente en la noche- agrego la Loxar levantando sus manos- O que dime que a tus 19 años no disfrutaras de tú juventud-

Lucy se quedó pensando y asintió- Ven vamos pero debo pedir permiso a mi padre…-

-Eso ya está arreglado- grito Juvia y sacó el celular-Hola si soy Juvia Loxar me podrías comunicar con Jude Heartfilia…-

-¿Qué haces Juvia?- grito Lucy tratando de quitarle el teléfono pero fue inútil.

-Hola señor Heartfilia como ha estado- empezó hablar la Loxar con el padre de la rubia, después de unos momentos la peli azul colgó y alzo su pulgar- Juvia lo ha hecho ha dicho que tienes su permiso, pero que llegues a las nueve en hotel Colosers ya que tienen que hablar con unos empresarios-

Lucy suspiro sí que su amiga era especial, después del café ella y Juvia fueron a visitar la ciudad se la pasaron toda la tarde en el muelle de la Armada donde se la pasaron mucho rato platicando y intercambiando información de eventos, Juvia fue la que más hablo de sus pasarelas y viajes, por otro lado Lucy no comentó casi nada, que podía decir no había tenido novio aun siendo una chica muy bonita jamás se había interesado en un hombre, y su vida no era tan interesante, está estudiando leyes para estar en la empresa de vinos de su padre, pero a ella no le gustaba, había algo más pero no sabía qué hacer, la vida no le ayudaba en sus decisiones eso estaba claro.

.

.

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando las chicas llegaron al club, ya que no había quedado tiempo para ir al hotel donde se hospedaba Lucy Juvia le había prestado uno de sus vestidos hechos por una diseñadora famosa, el vestido era blanco con escote y entallado de el pecho a la cintura y lo demás era suelto llegándole hasta las rodillas, llevaba un chal tejido para cubrirle el pecho, y unas sandalias blancas, mientras Juvia llevaba un vestido largó abierto de la parte derecha de la pierna color azul, con escote en los pechos, y unas zapatillas negras de tacón, las dos chicas entraron al club de inmediato, Lucy fue abrumada por el ruido, muchos chicos estaban bailando y tomando, las dos chicas se sentaron en uno de los espacios VIP que Juvia había apartado, ordenaron unas bebidas y así empezaron hablar, cuando anunciaron que la banda iba a tocar.

-Reciban a los Dark Boys- al anunciarlos en presentador las chicas soltaron en gritos, Juvia se paró del asiento y se apoyo en el barandal, Lucy hizo lo mismo y miró al escenario, tres chicos salieron y tomaron posiciones, el chico de cabello revuelto negro hizo tocar las Baquetas y así empezaron a tocar, Juvia no dejaba de ver al del bajo incluso le habían salido corazones en los ojos, Lucy observaba pero al chico que tocaba y estaba cantando, por un momento se olvido del mundo y sus ojos no se apartaban de ese chico de cabello rosa, alto, y desde donde podía ver al parecer guapo, su voz la hipnotizo así como las palabras que salían de su boca y llenaban algo dentro del cuerpo de Lucy.

_-Even if I try to escape, I know I can never escape my reality trsite …_

_The words quedarón in the wind, with a sad voice…_

_Still I'll keep looking for something related to love…_

_Even if I can not cry I'll try to end…_

_Why the end I will be the one to decide [1]-_

La canción termino y los aplausos se hicieron presentes, Juvia estaba encantada después de todo esa banda le encantaba más que nada, Lucy se quedó mirando al escenario, era como si la voz del chico y su canción hubieran atravesado algo en su ser, los chicos abandonaron el escenario, después de un rato volvieron aparecer cambiados de ropa y aceptando los regalos de las chicas, Juvia sacó rápidamente un regalo.

-¿Eso qué es?-pregunto Lucy al ver la caja que traía su amiga, la peli azul se sonrojo.

-Bueno Juvia le dará el regalo al chico de ahí…- señalo la peli azul al chico peli-negro con una cicatriz en la ceja, Lucy sonrió y la miró pícaramente- Que…Juvia le gusta el chico, tiene algo de malo-

-Para nada Juvia, anda ve te esperó- alentó Lucy, la peli azul asintió y bajo para dar el regalo, Lucy se quedo mirando a las chicas que bombardeaban a los chicos, pero algo le llamo la atención el chico de cabello rosa no estaba con ellos, Lucy lo buscó con la mirada sin éxito, se rindió y bajo a la barra por un tragó pero observo que la miraban unos chicos raros, se bebió de golpe el whisky y se dirigió al techo, ignoró el letrero de no pasar, el aire y el aroma del mar la golpearon a lo que sonrió, se acercó al barandal y miró al mar, estaba tan relajado todo que le encantó ese estado, miró a la luna llena y se pregunto, ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida?, el ser una chica rica tenía sus ventajas no, es decir tenía todo, dinero, estatus, influencias en el mundo del trabajo, entonces porqué carecía de esa felicidad que Juvia y otras chicas de su categoría tenían, que le faltaba para ser más feliz o tener un sueño, una meta en la vida, suspiro derrotada eso jamás lo podría contestar, necesitaba algo que la alentará a querer encontrar eso que no sabía que era para serla feliz.

-Hola- la voz de un chico la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró arriba encontrándose con el chico de cabello rosa el cual le sonrió, algo se agitó en el corazón de Lucy al ver esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-pregunto la rubia un poco torpe por preguntar eso, el chico señalo al mar.

-Mirando el paisaje-

-¿Como subiste ahí?-

-Por esas escaleras- contesto el chico señalando una esquina del techo- Sube…- le pidió a Lucy, la chica lo pensó pero al final accedió, subió un poco temerosa pero al final llegó arriba, se sentó al lado del chico el cual la miró con una sonrisa.

-Es hermoso- susurro Lucy al ver la ciudad, el chico miró adelante y asintió- Donde yo vivo no hay esta paz-

-Pues debe ser un lugar de locos- contesto el peli rosa, Lucy rió ocasionando que Natsu la viera y riera con ella, se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-Escuchas eso…- pregunto el peli rosa ocasionando que la rubia lo viera, Lucy cerró los ojos tratando de escuchar pero no oyó nada a excepción de los carros que pasaban por ahí- No lo oyes-

-No, que es-preguntó Lucy curiosa, el chico la miró y Lucy lo notó los ojos del chic eran jades un color que a Lucy siempre le había gustado, el chico miró los ojos de Lucy y observo un hermoso color como el chocolate le gustaron los ojos de la chica y susurro.

-Es una melodía- respondió el chico viendo a la luna- Un sueño que quieres cumplir…-

-Un sueño- añadió Lucy confundida, el chico sonrió y la miró de nuevo.

-Todos tenemos sueños, yo quiero mostrar mi música al mundo, y ser alguien importante en la vida, la música es lo que me gusta hacer, y tú ¿Qué sueño tienes?- pregunto el chico, Lucy alzó los hombros seria.

-No lo sé, ni yo misma se lo que quiero, pero creó que algún día lo encontrare y así- miró a Natsu con una sonrisa- Quizás pueda ser feliz…-

El chico la miró detenidamente, Lucy aparto la mirada un poco avergonzada, ¿Qué le estaba diciendo a un extraño?, los minutos pasaron las palabras no salían lo cual puso a la rubia nerviosa.

-Natsu- habló el chico haciendo que Lucy volteará- Me llamo Natsu Dragneel…-

-Natsu- susurro Lucy el nombre del chico, este sonrió levemente.

-Y tú-

-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia- respondió Lucy levemente sonriendo, Natsu asintió y miró al frente.

-Lucy- susurro su nombre, y otra vez ese sobre salto en el corazón de la rubia se hizo presente de nuevo, para relajarse un poco Lucy habló de nuevo.

-Me gusto tú canción- comentó esta, Natsu la miró fijamente.

-Se llama _I will be free_[2]- respondió Natsu sin dejar de ver a la chica, cabello rubio, ojos como el chocolate, y una sonrisa hermosa, Natsu estaba embobado con esa imagen de esa chica, Lucy sonrió y miró al frente, sin embargo Natsu no la dejo ver, después de un rato Lucy pregunto sin voltear.

-Que tanto miras-

Natsu se acercó más a ella lo cual hizo voltear a Lucy.

-A ti, te miró a ti- respondió Natsu, Lucy lo miró sus ojos se volvieron encontrar, Natsu estiró su mano y toco la suave piel blanca de la mejilla de Lucy, la rubia cerró los ojos al tacto del chico y se exalto, abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró la cara de Natsu la cual le pareció muy guapo, Natsu se acercó lentamente a ella, Lucy no se movió y así sus labios se acercaron hasta que cerraron el espacio entre los dos, el beso comenzó tímido pero después agarro más intensidad volviéndose algo apasionado, los dos chicos se sonrojaron y se separaron para tomar aire, si alejarse tanto se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron y volvieron a juntar sus labios, Natsu paso sus manos por la espalda de Lucy atrayéndola más a él, Lucy lo tomó del cuello juntándolo más a ella, Natsu le encantó cuando pudo explorar mejor la piel de la chica, y Lucy se sintió gustosa al sentir el pecho desnudo de Natsu, entre besos y caricias los dos se consumieron en algo más que un beso, una pasión nacida por una sola mirada, una caricia, y una sonrisa, paso hacer algo más mágico y fuerte, los dos chicos jadeando se miraron pero sin alejarse siguieron explorando el cuerpo del otro, y la luna fue la única testigo de el amor que se había creado esa noche.

.

.

-Sting basta…- susurro Lissana al ver a su esposo dar vueltas por toda la habitación- ¿por qué tanta inquietud?-

Sting miró a la albina y sonrió.

-No se pero tengo el presentimiento de que Lucy hará algo mal y papá se decepcionará de ella- respondió este con cierta burla, Lissana se mordió el labio, ella conocía tan bien a su esposo que sabía el rencor que tenía contra su hermana menor, aunque el dijera que la amaba y todo eso, quizás fuera verdad pero había algo más importante de por medio para Sting lo cual haría que tomará a Lucy como su enemiga.

-Lucy nunca hará algo así- respondió Lissana, Sting sonrió y beso a su esposa.

-Eso espero, la verdad no deseo que mi hermanita alga algo indebido amor-

-"Como no"- pensó Lissana acomodándose para dormir.

.

.

Lucy y Natsu se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados, y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

_**Y que les pareció, a que se quedaron con ganas de más (Eso espero), Si Lucy y Natsu se enamoraron a primera vista o siiiiiii xD amo el Nalu que esperaban :3 , esta historia va para largó así que espero y os les guste….**_

_**Siguiente Capítulo…**_

_**Seguir Adelante…**_

_**Mina espero sus reviews de si les gusto la historia y pues esto se pondrá bueno si que si, mina-san sean felices y coman sanamente nos vemos mañana Sayonara :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 seguir adelante

**Hola amados mortales jejeje hoy les traigo dos capítulos si 2x1 UuU ya que me tarde en actualizar esta, bueno los capítulos se van rápido ya que quiero llegar al climax del asunto ya espero que os guste y pues empecemos a leer que esto esta de muerte xD **

***Neko empieza la historia***

**Cierto otra cosa esto se parece a la novela de restro de mentiras ya me di cuenta xD esta buena la novela así que de esa más o menos me guie en crear este fic pero muchas cosas cambia... por su comprensión gracias ahora si empecemos**

* * *

**_Seguir Adelante._**

_"Pensamientos"_

_(Recuerdos)_

_"Si esto es un sueño jamás quiero despertar… ¿Por qué me eh acostado con un extraño?... ¿Qué es esta calidez que nace de mi pecho y recorre todo mi cuerpo?.. Una corriente eléctrica pasa por todo mí ser y hace que caiga ante él… Si tuviera algo de él entonces yo…_

-Levántate ya Natsu- el grito del peli negro hizo que los dos se movieran, en eso Lucy abrió los ojos encontrándose con un chico de cabello negro y ojos negros riendo- Vaya así que una chica linda te has ligado…-

-Demonios- grito Lucy levantándose de golpe de donde estaba con Natsu, los dos habían pasado la noche en una de las habitaciones del club, por suerte la rubia no estaba completamente desnuda.

-Gray largo de aquí- grito Natsu arrojándole una de las almohadas, el peli negro río y salió de la habitación- Rayos… Oye…-

-Tengo que irme- susurro Lucy poniéndose sus sandalias y tratando de organizar su revuelto cabello- Mi padre y Juvia me matarán, debí estar en el hotel hace media hora…-

-Espera- Natsu la detuvo y atrapo por la cintura, el acto hizo sonrojar a Lucy- Lucy… no te vayas-

Lucy empezó a temblar, los brazos del chico eran cálidos, tiernos, llenaban un vació la cual ella había tenido por años- Debo irme mi padre me espera y no sé dónde está mi amiga por eso…-

-Encontrémonos más tarde- se apresuró a decir Natsu dándole la vuelta a la chica la cual estaba sonrojada- En la rueda de la fortuna vale…-

-Pero…- pero Lucy no pudo decir nada pues los labios del peli rosa se apoderaron de los suyos, Lucy sujeto el brazo del chico dejando llevar de nuevo por esa calidez, un beso tierno, cálido, Lucy paso sus brazos por el cuello de Natsu para atraerlo más a ella, por la falta de aire se separaron jadeando, Natsu acaricio la mejilla de la rubia la cual cerró los ojos al contacto de la piel del chico.

-Por favor Lucy…- rogó el chico, la rubia sonrió y asintió, en eso Natsu volvió a poseer sus labios, pero el ruido de la puerta los hizo separarse- Demonios…-

-Me voy…Natsu-susurro Lucy tomando su bolsa al abrir la puerta Gray le sacó una foto- Rayos…-

-Adiós linda- grito Gray quien estaba que moría de risa, Natsu le dio un puñetazo- ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Por qué arruinas todo Gray?-pregunto Natsu poniéndose su playera, el chico de percings apareció y le dio un codazo.

-Así que te has ligado a una burguesa eh…-

Natsu no contesto y solo se sonrojo al recordar los tiernos e inexpertos labios de la chica, su corazón dio un brinco, Gajeel empezó a reír.

-No te sientas mal…-señalo al Fullbuster- Este tipo también hizo lo mismo-

-Oye ella era una modelo- se apresuró a decir Gray, así los dos peli negros empezaron a pelear, Natsu sin embargo se consumió en sus pensamientos recordando a Lucy quien había robado su corazón.

Lucy llego al hotel Juvia estaba afuera con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Lucy por el amor a todo lo sagrado- grito la peli azul al acercarse a ella- Juvia exige una explicación ya…-

-Bueno- Lucy entró a su cuarto y sonrió- Digamos que esta noche fue una de las mejores que eh tenido en toda mi vida- y diciendo esto entró y se cambió de ropa para ir con su padre que debía estar molesto con ella.

.

.

-Vaya- susurro Layla en el momento que su té se cayó.

-Estas bien madre- se apresuró Sting ordenando un trapo para secar- Debes tener más cuidado-

-Lo siento de repente me distraje- sonrió Layla limpiándose la ropa, Lissana suspiro en eso se tocó el vientre- Que pasa querida…-

-El niño se ha movido- grito Lissana, Layla se paró de su asiento y se acercó a la albina para sentir a su futuro nieto, Sting se quedó mirando al té derramado y sonrió.

.

.

-Pero padre…- contesto Lucy parándose de su asiento, Jude suspiro y la vio.

-Lo siento debemos regresar, una emergencia surgió en la empresa- dijo este agarrando su maleta- Ahora… Lucy tienes una hora para empacar- diciendo esto su padre Salió del cuarto, Lucy se sentó en la cama y se agarró la cabeza, se rindió y empezó a empacar, llegando la hora se acordó del chico peli rosa.

-Natsu…-susurro en el momento que llegaba un empleado del hotel iba por su maleta, empezó a caminar sin prestar atención de su alrededor, Juvia llego con ella y empezó hablarle sin embargo Lucy no la escuchaba, llegaron a la parte de abajo su padre estaba hablando por teléfono, el empleado dejo su maleta en la cajuela y la cerró.

-Así que buen viaje- grito Juvia al ver que la rubia no la estaba escuchando, Lucy salió de sus pensamientos y miró a la peli azul molesta, se giró y miró la enorme rueda (_Te esperare ahí) "Natsu"._

-Lucy vámonos- llamó su padre entrando al carro, Lucy estaba a punto de entrar cuando se quedó parada- Que pasa sube…-

La rubia alzo la cara- Disculpa…- diciendo esto se echó a correr y paró un taxi y se fue.

-Lucy- grito su padre al ver que la chica se había ido, Juvia entró en pánico- Es niña-

-No se preocupe señor- se apresuró a decir Juvia en lo que paraba un taxi- Juvia ira por Lucy, Juvia opina que se vaya al aeropuerto Juvia lo verá ahí con Lucy- diciendo esto la chica se fue, Jude suspiro pero río, ya que su hija se le debió olvidar algo o quería comprar un regalo para su madre y hermano.

.

.

-Natsu vámonos- grito Gray viendo a su amigo el cual estaba recargado en una de las bancas- Ya se retrasó o no vendrá es una burguesa por dios…-

-Oye Gray ya cállate no lo desilusiones-

-Ya cállense los dos- grito Natsu mientras se levantaba y empezaba a ver por todos lados- Lucy… ella vendrá-

-Lucy-

-Típico de una burguesa- susurro Gajeel dirigiéndose a un puesto de helados, Gray miró a Natsu y suspiro.

-_"Ella vendrá lo sé"-_

_._

_._

-Aquí-grito Lucy deteniendo el taxi, pagó y salió del carro, miró por los alrededores- Natsu-

En eso llegó otro taxi y Juvia salió del carro-Lucy que demonios haces-

-Juvia yo- pero no la dejo hablar y la peli azul empezó a jalarla- Espera Juvia yo…-

-Nada, Lucy tu padre está a punto de irse y se molestará contigo- grito la peli azul empezando a jalar a Lucy al taxi.

-Juvia-grito Lucy, empezó a ver por todos lados pero no vi al chico de cabellos rosas, agacho el rostro y entró al taxi-Natsu…-susurro mirando a la ventana, el carro empezó a avanzar en eso lo vio, el chico estaba agachando la cabeza, Lucy tocó el vidrió pero no hizo nada para detener el carro y así se fue.

_-"Solo fue un lindo sueño, solo eso fue…"-_pensó Lucy al agachar la cabeza.

.

.

-Oye Natsu sal-grito Gray tocando la puerta del cuarto del peli rosa- demonios, pues muérete sin comer idiota-

Natsu suspiro, el día que se iba a ver con Lucy ella jamás llegó, Gray lo había llevado a la fuerza diciéndole que se resignará ya que la chica jamás la volvería a ver, un gran error, llevaba un mes desde que había conocido a esa chica que no abandonaba su mente y se había impregnado en su piel, las caricias de esa noche todo, sus labios y más que nada con sus ojos, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaron y no podía olvidarlos, como buscarla ni siquiera sabía donde vivía, investigo y la para su desgracia la chica era hija de una de las familias más ricas del país, teníamos montones de empresas y dos hospitales privados, si lo mirabas de esa forma Natsu y ella eran de mundos diferentes, lo que hizo que el peli rosa cayera en un estado de tristeza absoluta.

-Ese tipo se morirá-susurro Gajeel tomando un refresco, Gray se enojo ya que consideraba a Natsu como un hermano, aunque tenían peleas y esas cosas eran familia y los dos buscaban un futuro.

-De entre tantas mujeres, debió obsesionarse con una chica millonaria, Gajeel se acostó con Lucy Heartfilia eso si es tener mala suerte- agrego Gray tocando su guitarra, Gajeel solo giro los ojos, en eso alguien tocó la puerta, Gray se levantó y abrió en eso un pequeño cuerpo lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo tiró.

-¿Qué te pasa?-grito el peli-negro en eso observo a una chica de cabello azul y ojos marrones de pequeña estatura, tenía ropa elegante y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Que carajos…-

-Gray Fullbuster no es así- pregunto la chica Gray asintió y recibió otro abrazo por parte de la chica- Kya que gran honor conocerte oh- miró a Gajeel y lo señalo- Gajeel Redfox, el baterista oh- se separó de Gray y examino al Redfox- Bien con un estilista te veras divis, divis…-

-Que…-

-Me falta…-Se agarro el mentón y sonrió- El vocalista, Natsu Dragneel, ¿Dónde está?, chicos me dicen donde están por fis- sonrio la peli azul, Gajeel y Gray la rodearon.

-¿Quién carajos ere?-gritaron al unisonó, la peli azul rió y sacó una tarjeta.

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Levy MacGarden- Gray Gajeel tomaron la tarjeta de la mano de la chica y al leerla abrieron los ojos como platos y empezaron a ahogarse.

-Tú, tú eres…-

-Han oído de la discografía MacGarden, pues yo…- Miro a los chicos con una enorme sonrisa- Quiero ayudarlos para que su banda tenga éxito, quiero patrocinarlos para que sean famosos…-

.

.

Juvia estaba esperando a Lucy afuera del baño de mujeres, hace una semana la Loxar había ido a visitar a la Heartfilia porque la mamá de su amiga había dicho que andaba deprimida y que casi no comía, lo peor ocurrió cuando Lucy estaba comiendo con ella en un restaurante y de repente se desmayo, Lucy al despertar vomito también, Juvia se había preocupado ya que de repente la mirada de su amiga demostró preocupación, Lucy rápidamente había ido a la farmacia y había comprado esa cajita rosa que al verlo Juvia no tuvo el valor de preguntar.

-Lucy…-

En eso la rubia salió del baño agachando la cabeza con la mirada triste y al parecer había llorado, Juvia se acercó a ella y la tomó del hombro, con miedo pregunto.

-¿Qué ha salido?-

Lucy la miró y sonrió levemente pero las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

-Juvia… salió positivo- Lucy le enseño la prueba de embarazo-Estoy embarazada…-

.

.

-Si es una broma te golpearé- amenazo Gajeel, la peli azul rió nerviosamente.

-Es en serio-pregunto Gray más calmado que el otro, Levy tosió y asintió.

-Mi compañía, bueno la compañía de mis padres está dedicada a dar oportunidad a jóvenes con talento, apoyarlos más que nada, y yo para tener mi título debo ayudar a una banda- sacó un papel y los miró- Ustedes su música es hermosa… la voz de Natsu, como Gray toca el bajo y la guitarra y Gajeel con la batería hacen que el corazón de las personas tenga esa alegría, esa adrenalina, esa emoción por ustedes… así que decidí apoyarlos… a parte quiero enseñarle a mi padre que si puedo y que me dicen aceptan…-

Gray y Gajeel se miraron y luego a Levy- Así de simple, sin un casting ni nada-

-Claro, el Casting ya lo vi, esa noche hace un mes los grabe- sacó su celular y se los enseño a los chicos- Le enseñe al presidente ósea mi lindo papi, y el dijo que tenían talento por eso volví a Chicago, saben fue un poco difícil hallarlos y chan, chan, los eh encontrado, vamos esta oportunidad cuando la volverán a tener díganme, no lo desaprovechen-

-Señorita Levy-habló Gray- Si aceptáramos su oferta, que es lo que tendríamos que hacer-

-Bueno, tendrían que firmar inmediatamente este contrato- les extendió el papel- El contrato es de 15 años, en lo que yo les doy propaganda, el montó que recibirán por su canciones, por los conciertos que den y eso, pueden ver que la paga no es mala, de hecho hacemos esto con cuidado para que también ustedes también tengan ganancia ya que la música es de ustedes, primero tendríamos que ir a San Francisco y después de unas llamadas con mis colegas del extranjero y unos mini-conciertos en Chicago empezaríamos con lo mero, mero-

-Oye irnos de aquí a San Francisco- se altero el Redfox- Estas loca-

-bueno mi compañía está ahí, a parte debemos tomarles fotos, prepararlos mejor, ya que los cantantes como ustedes tiene más éxito en el extranjero…-

-Bueno eso tiene sentido- susurro Gray- tienes mejor suerte si estas afuera de tú país…-

Exacto además- Levy los miró detenidamente- Ustedes son muy guapos por lo físico están bien, la música igual solo es cuestión de hablar con un productor del extranjero y que vean su capacidad, y entonces que dicen-Levy les acerco una pluma- Aceptan…-

Los chicos se quedaron callados analizando y todo eso.

-Aceptamos…-

-La voz del chico hizo a los presentes voltear-Acepto, aceptamos- Natsu salió del cuarto a lo que Levy casi se desmaya al verlo sin camisa.

-Oye Natsu no es apresurado- pregunto Gajeel, el Dragneel negó con la cabeza y le quito el contrato.

-Primero iremos a San Francisco no es así…-

-Así… es Natsu…-susurro Levy sonrojada, Natsu miró el contrato y sin vacilar lo firmo- Oh tu si me agradas Dragneel- grito Levy con emoción dando brincos de alegría.

Gray sonrió y tomó el contrato y firmo- Bueno no perdemos nada con intentarlo- paso el contrato a Gajeel el cual sonrió y firmo igual, Levy les quitó el contrato y firmo ella también.

-Bien desde ahora ustedes y yo somos una familia- grito emocionada- y les juró que los haré la banda más famosa que el mundo haya visto-

-Aye- gritaron Gary y Gajeel al seguirle el juego a Levy, Natsu miró por la ventana y sonrió.

-"Lucy por fin puedo ir a buscarte"-

.

.

-Eh a Chicago- su padre dejo de comer y miró a Lucy quien estaba nerviosa- ¿Por qué tan de repente quieres ir a Chicago Lucy?-

-Yo esto…-

-Juvia la invitado señor- se adelanto a contestar la Loxar-Juvia tiene una sesión de fotos, así que como la ultima vez Lucy no tuvo tiempo de conocer Chicago, Juvia quiere aprovechar esta oportunidad para que Lucy conozca-

-Buen punto- agrego Layla limpiando su boca- Lucy podría ir a divertirse unos meses, no crees querido…-

Jude se agarró el mentón pensando.

-Mi hermana tiene derecho de conocer- agrego Sting sonriendo- Sería un gran detalle porqué acabó la prepa, un respiro la ayudaría a elegir qué carrera tomar-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sting- comentó Lissana cargando a su bebé el cual tenía dos semanas de nacido- Lucy ella debe salir más…-

-Tienen razón familia- dijo Jude al mirara a su hija y sonreír- Puedes ir Lucy…-

-Gracias papá- sonrió levemente la Heartfilia, Juvia agacho la cabeza y siguió comiendo, Sting miró a su hermana con una ceja levantada.

-"A mí no me engañas Lucy tú hiciste algo"-pensó el rubio al seguir comiendo.

.

-Lucy llévate esto- dijo su mamá al darle un vestido color miel, Lucy asintió y lo guardo en su maleta- Oh, hija no crees que es mucha ropa para unos meses-

-Mamá quiero conocer bien además-Lucy se volteó y toco su vientre- Necesito buscar algo…-

-Bien, pero regresa sabes me sentiré muy sola-agrego Layla- Aunque tengo a mi lindo Alex sin ti sería muy solitario-

-Je, ese niño es tan lindo- grito Juvia quien cargaba al pequeño Alexander- Ojos azules y rubio y con la cara de la madre es una monada, a que si Lucy-

Lucy asintió y miró de nuevo su vientre, sonrió y vio por la ventana-"Ojos color jade como los de él, eso sería tan hermoso, o el cabello, Natsu tengo que encontrarte y decirte lo de nuestro bebé…"-

.

.

-Eh-fue la respuesta de la rubia al ver al señor que se disculpaba- Que dijo…-

-Esos chicos se fueron de aquí hace una semana, de repente dijeron que se iban-

-Pero no sabe a dónde fueron o que- pregunto Juvia alterada, el hombre negó con la cabeza, Lucy calló de rodillas-Lucy estas bien…-

Habían estado casi un mes buscando rastros de esos muchachos, un día una chica les había dicho la dirección de donde vivían pero al parecer esto ya no estaba.

-No puede ser…-susurro Lucy al ver a su vientre, negó con la cabeza y se levanto- No debo seguir buscando…-

-Lucy…-susurro Juvia, Lucy sonrió y se toco el vientre-Bien Juvia igual te ayudará…-

-Gracias amiga- susurro Lucy, en eso vio al mar y asintió.

-Natsu, te voy a encontrar-

.

.

-Que tal les ha gustado el departamento-pregunto Levy, Gajeel torció la boca y Gary río.

-No está mal, mejor vamos a ensañar me da miedo tú padre- agrego Gray tomando su guitarra y dirigiéndose a la salida, en eso miró al peli rosa que estaba en la ventana.

-Lucy te encontrare-susurro Natsu al ver desde un edificio la ciudad de San Francisco.

* * *

Pasen al otro capítulo


	3. Chapter 3 Un nuevo comienzo

**Mmmmm que pasará ok en este capítulo odiaran a Sting lo juró -_-**

**Neko empieza la historia**

* * *

**_Un nuevo comienzo._**

Durante esos meses la banda de Natsu no tenía tiempo para nada ya que tenían o sesión de fotos, o cantar en pequeños conciertos, ir a clases de compostura, estilistas y demás cosas, Natsu había investigado acerque de Lucy la cual solo decía que la chica era la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos del estado, y que actualmente vivía en San Francisco en una zona privada de Viñedos, cada vez que el peli rosa encontraba más información sobre la rubia, la valentía y el coraje de ir a buscarla y decirle lo que había provocado en él se evaporaba.

-Simplemente ella es alguien más diferente- susurro Natsu mientras se servía otra copa- Ella es una Burguesa, rica, linda, hermosos ojos, esa voz….simplemente diferente a mí un poble diablo…-

-Por eso…te dije que no te enamorarás de las chicas Natsu-contesto Gray en el mismo estado, Gajeel solo les sacaba foto para después molestarlos con estas-

-Solo ve y búscala Natsu-grito Gajeel al ver la desgracia de su amigo- Si tanto la quieres búscala y ya…-

Natsu miró a Gajeel y después a su bebida, Levy les había dicho que no bebieran mucho, pero necesitaban un respiro los meses de trabajo los estaban volviendo locos, y nada de nada por parte de la producción.

-No, solo lo dejaré así-susurro Natsu-No tengo fuerzas de verla nuevamente… ella es muy diferente… a mí…- y diciendo esto el peli rosa calló inconsciente al piso-Lucy…-

-Vaya- comento Gray al ver a su amigo- Le dio duro esto eh…-

-Chicos- el grito de la peli azul los hizo tensarse- Que creen yo… oigan que les dije acerca de la bebida-

-Ya enana-grito Gajeel al tomar una cerveza- que vienes más sesiones de fotos-

-No, y no- Levy se acercó y les enseño un papel- Lo logramos, tenemos un productor en el extranjero-

-Que-gritaron Gajeel y Gray al tomar el papel- Esto es…-

-Si un productor amigo, del amigo, del amigo de mi amiga Bisca, le enseñe una de sus canciones y le envié la foto más sexy de ustedes tres, al parecer hizo una reunión donde solo fueron puras chicas, y al enseñarles las fotos y las canciones… todas querían verlos de inmediato-

-Genial, espera- Gray miró el papel y se quedo pálido- Es en Europa-

-Si no es genial, el productor a hecho el contrato por doce años en Reino Unido, tendrán fama y fortuna y bien que les parece-

-Por bien…-grito Natsu quien estaba borracho- Quiero, alejarme de este lugar… y no recordar a Lucy…-y diciendo esto cayó de nuevo desmayado, Levy miró a los chicos con una ceja levantada.

-me perdí de algo…-

.

.

-Bien por qué nos reunimos en la sala-pregunto Layla al mirar a todos.

-No lo sé, Lucy nos pidió que nos reuniremos-agrego Sting, Lissana estaba cargando a su niño, Jude estaba sentado en el sillón, en eso la puerta se abrió, todos se alegraron pues Lucy había pasado 8 meses fuera de casa y un día dijo que regresaría, pero la que entró fue una chica de cabello Lacio azul y ojos azules.

-Juvia…-contesto Jude confundido, la Loxar asintió y tomó aire- Y Lucy-

-Antes que nada Juvia les pide que escuchen- a la petición de la chica todos se pusieron nerviosos, Juvia tomó aire- Juvia se fue hace 8 meses con Lucy a Chicago recordarán, bueno había un motivo para ese viaje…-

-Un motivo- pregunto Sting confundido, Juvia asintió.

-Lucy estaba buscando a cierta persona porqué debía decirle algo de su estado de salud-

-Estado de salud, dios mi hija está bien- se altero la señora Heartfilia, Juvia negó en eso vio hacia la puerta- Mi hija…-

-Juvia basta- la voz de la chica hizo que todos voltearan- Ya es momento…- en eso la rubia se hizo presente, todos se quedaron estáticos al ver a la chica enfrente de ellos-Yo lo siento…-

-Lu...Lu…-las palabras no salían de la boca de Layla la cual se sentó en el sillón a punto de desmayarse, Sting estaba en shock y Lissana solo se tapó la boca, Lucy miró a su padre el cual estaba sin palabra- Yo por eso…-

-Lucy… pero que…hermana- Sting fue el que habló y miró a Lucy se acercó a ella pero Lucy retrocedió- Lucy oye tú…-

-Por eso me fui, yo no quería causar esta impresión, a parte, papá tú me estabas enviando dinero de más yo no quería que…-

-Calla- la voz de Jude fue débil y triste- Ya no hables…Lucy- miró a su hija la cual estaba con llorando- Mi amada hija, por qué me has hecho esto-

-Lucy que boba, dios como… no me di cuenta en tus cartas tus llamadas hija-empezó a llorar Layla Lucy apretó los puños negando.

-Mi hija, que decepción para mí-respondió Jude tratando de que toda la cólera no se saliera de control y darle una cachetada a Lucy- Donde esta ese bastardo, donde está el padre…-

-No, no lo sé-susurro Lucy agachando la Cabeza, Jude tiró una jarra la cual se hizo pedazos, el bebé empezó a llorar, Juvia se puso enfrente de Lucy por si pasaba algo, Jude volvió a mirar a Lucy no con enojo o con odio si no con decepción-No puedo verte ahorita…sal de aquí-

-Papá, solo venía a decirles esto, yo me iré con Juvia- agrego Lucy llorando todos la miraron- Yo me iré con ella, no quiero causar problemas no ser la vergüenza de la familia…- agarro su mochila y salió corriendo Juvia salió detrás de ella, en eso Layla se paró y fue detrás de su hija, Jude se sentó en el sillón decepcionado de su hija, Lissana se fue a su cuarto mientras Sting miró a su padre tratando de no sonreír.

-Y que pasará ahora padre-pregunto- Lucy ella la correrás de la casa-

A la pregunta de su hijo el rubio lo miró- Crees que le haría eso a mi hija…-

-Oye es mi hermana pero- Sting señalo por donde la rubia había salido- Está embarazada, por dios será una deshonra para los Heartfilia-

-No digas eso Sting, si Lucy yo… estoy muy decepcionado de ella pero… es mi hija-

-Padre Lucy ella debe entender que…-

-Sting, tú padre tiene razón- Layla entró en la sala y se sentó a lado de su marido limpiándose las lágrimas-Lucy ella no puede estar sola, por eso…-

-Esperen la van a perdonar, así nada más- pregunto Sting molesto, sus padres se miraron y asintieron.

-Ella no tiene a donde ir, por eso, yo no quiero que mi hija se vuelva a ir- susurro Jude Layla sonrió y beso a su esposo.

-Gracias, por no reaccionar contra Lucy-

-Ella es mi hija adorada yo no podría- respondió Jude besando la mano de su esposa, Sting se levanto del sillón y camino a la salida- ¿A dónde vas?-

-Pues hablar con Lucy- contesto el rubio sonriendo- Debo decirle que quieren hablar con ella, ya que no creo que quiera verlos ahorita, así que no se negará en ver a su hermano…- diciendo esto Sting salió de la mansión y su sonrisa se desvaneció, sus ojos se oscurecieron y se subió al carro y sonrió malévolamente "Lucy en esta casa no puede ver más herederos"

.

.

-Natsu, muévete- grito Gray, Natsu lo observo y asintió observo el camino que conducía a la casa de la rubia pero negó.

-Adiós Lucy Heartfilia solo fuiste un lindo sueño- susurro entrando al carro rumbo a la compañía para firmar el contrato de doce años.

.

.

-Hola Sting- habla un peli-negro al sentarse enfrente del rubio- Tú llamada fue inesperada-

-Lo sé pero necesito un favor- agrego Sting- Te acuerdas que mi padre no quiso darte empleo-

-Sí, quizás no fui muy bueno en el área de trabajo- contesto el chico, Sting sonrió- A parte mi padre está muy enfermo y mi hermana no puede pagar más el hospital-

-Rogue que dirías si te dijera que yo te puedo dar suficiente dinero y una recomendación para que puedas trabajar fuera del país-

Rogue lo miró ilusionada-En serio pero entonces…-

-Me tienes que ayudar es solo una tarea fácil, se que podrás…- sonrió el rubio Rogue asintió en eso los ojos maliciosos del rubio brillaron- Te daré una cantidad favorable y una recomendación, lo que necesito es que tú y tú hermana me ayuden-

-Lo que sea Sting, solo dilo si eso salva a mi padre haré todo lo que me digas- afirmo el peli-negro Sting asintió.

-Necesito que me ayudes en un parto…-

.

.

-Si hasta luego- se despidió la peli azul, Natsu y los demás se felicitaron- Bien chicos en tres días estaremos en Reino Unido no es grandioso-

-Claro quizás nos vaya bien ahí- agrego Rogue abriendo la champaña- Ahora es solo cuestión de afinar la voz…-

-Bien no quiero sorpresas han entendido- amenazo la peli azul, los chicos brindaron listos para triunfar como cantantes.

.

.

-Hola Lucy- Sting llego al departamento de Juvia a buscar a su hermana, Lucy se paró- Tranquila vengo en son de paz-

-Sting, que pasa vienes a ofenderme-

-No, que crees que soy, vengo a decirte que mamá y papá van a perdonarte- dijo sonriendo el rubio, Lucy se quedo en shock- No te diré que lo que hiciste fue algo genial pero…- Sting tomó las manos de la rubia- Creo que es entendible después de todo nunca te habías enamorado y bueno estas cosas pasan, yo no te juzgo hermanita-

En eso Lucy abrazo al rubio llorando-Gracias Sting mí adorado hermano, no sabes que consuelo me dan tus palabras- susurro la rubia, el rubio el abrazo con una sonrisa- Debo ir con mis padres…-

-Espera linda- la detuvo el rubio- ellos vendrán en persona pero dales tiempo, aun la noticia la están asimilando- en eso Sting saco dos pastillas- Toma esto, es para que te den energía eran los únicos que quedaban de lo que tomaba Lissana cuando Alex no nacía, espero y te ayuden…-

-Gracias hermano- Lucy las agarro- Bueno Juvia a salido quieres algo de beber-

-No- Sting se paró- Me voy, tómatelas re harán bien, y te espero en casa-

-Claro ve con cuidado- se despidió Lucy, el rubio sonrió y salió del departamento con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, Lucy tomo un vaso con agua y se bebió las pastillas.

.

.

Era alrededor de las 10 de la noche Juvia tenía una sesión de fotos y Lucy estaba acostada en su cama, en eso algo la despertó se apoyo en la colcha y miró a todos lados, lo ignoró en eso la habitación empezó a dar vueltas y el dolor se propago en su vientre.

-Ah- grito pero la vista le estaba fallando y solo sentía las contracciones venir rápidamente- No, aun no es tiempo… ¡Ah!- grito agarrando duramente las cobijas, la habitación daba vueltas y su visión no se enfocaba en nada- Bebé espera… mami aun no…- en cerró los ojos sin embargo el dolor no se desvaneció.

.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, alguien entró a la habitación, Lucy no los vio bien y solo agarraba duramente las cobijas, la voz de la mujer indicaba que pujará, Lucy accedió y empujo el dolor era terrible, ella simplemente trataba de que este cesará, dos voces estaban en la habitación, Lucy empujo hasta que el vació se hizo presente en su cuerpo, y el llanto del bebé se hizo presente, Lucy sonrió en eso sintió un pinchazo en su brazo.

-Alto…-susurro al ver las siluetas alejarse con el bebé- Mi bebé…alto- entonces perdió el conocimiento.

-Si es la calle correcta, bien la puerta estará abierta ella está sangrando apúrense- el rubio apago e celular en eso observo con Rogue con la chica peli rosa llegaban con una pequeño bulto- Todo bien…-

-No, puedo creerlo-susurro la chica limpiándose las lágrimas- Yo soy enfermera y aun así…-

-Vamos no me salgas con tú humanidad Sherry- gruño Sting quitándoles a la bebé, les dio un cheque- Largo su padre está en dirección al hospital de los Ángeles, todo está listo no los quiero ver jamás en mi vida-

Rogue lo miró estaba asqueado pero su padre estaba en peligro así que no tuvo opción antes de irse miró al rubio y susurro.

-Que dios se apiade de tu alma-

.

.

Juvia llegó y se quedo muda al ver su casa una ambulancia, salió del coche apresurada para ver a su amiga en una de las camillas con el oxigeno.

-Que paso Lucy- grito pero los paramédicos la quitaron- Espera- en eso vio que la panza de Lucy estaba plana- Y el bebé…-

.

.

Natsu salió a dar una vuelta, estaba en uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad, los chicos habían ido a un antro a divertirse pero él se aburrió, la rubia simplemente jamás salió de su cabeza, pero debía alejarla ya y jampas volver a verla.

-Lucy, que me hiciste-susurro y siguió caminando.

.

.

Sting tomó al bebé y la puso enfrente de él, la lluvia estaba empezando a caer más duro a cada segundo, envuelta en una cobija y observo en su cuello la cadena de oro de su hermana, puso al bebé en una caja de cartón y lo dejo en uno de los callejones de la ciudad.

-Eres una molestia, por eso muere, peli rosita-susurro y dejo a la niña ahí, se subió a su carro y sin rastro de compasión se fue dejando a la niña ahí.

.

.

Natsu empezó a correr para protegerse de la lluvia, entro en un callejón donde se sacudió la ropa.

-Demo…-pero no siguió pues el llanto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a su derecha y observo una caja de cartón, su voz interna le decía que corriera pero no hizo caso, se acercó más y destapo la caja, se fue de espaldas al ver adentró de esta, se volvió acercarse en eso un trueno se oyó.

-Pero es un bebé-susurro en el momento que se quitaba la chamarra y tomó al bebé en sus brazos y lo tapo- Que pasa- susurro al sentir una calidez en su pecho, el bebé estaba pegado a él y cuando Natsu lo cargo este seso su llanto- Que es esto, esta calidez- susurro en eso el bebé sonrió, Natsu empezó a llorar y sonrió, atrajo al bebé a su rostro y lo beso- Te cuidare-

.

.

-Natsu Dragneel- grito Levy al ver a Natsu con un bebé, Gray Gajeel estaba en shock- Natsu ignoró a Levy y prendió lleno la bañera, había pasado a comprar ropa de bebé y pañales, corrió lo más que pudo para que el bebé estuviera bien, baño al bebé con cuidado, con una esponja empezó a limpiar los rastros de sangre que tenía, ignorando los reclamos de Levy, cuando termino se metió al cuarto y empezó a vestir al bebé.

-Natsu- hablo Gray, Natsu dejo de verter al bebé y miró a Gray- Que haces con un bebé… no me digas que-

-No- contesto Natsu observo al bebé que estaba ya más tranquilo- Lo encontré en una caja de cartón entre la lluvia-

-Que- respondió Gajeel asqueado, Natsu asintió- Espera debes entregarlo a la policía-

-No- grito Natsu los chicos lo miraron- No se pero- se toco el pecho- Algo me dice que no puedo abandonarlo, algo me indica que debo yo cuidarlo-

-No inventes Natsu- grito Gray- tienes 18 años que carajos vas hacer con un bebé-

Natsu lo miró serió- Pues lo cuidaré-

-Un bebé con un chico que empieza con su carrera de cantante- intervino Levy, mirando con ternura al peli rosa- Sabes que fracasaras no es así…-

-No importa-sonrió Natsu al cargar al bebé-Pero no puedo abandonarla-

-Espera es niña- se acercó Gray y sonrió- Vaya mira tiene un mechón rosa, seguro que no es tuya en serio-

-Yo opino que Natsu está pendejo- agrego Gajeel y se acerco a los chicos-Pero todos somos pendejos así que… enana si no quieres seguirnos apoyando yo te entiendo-

-Estáis locos o que- grito Levy ocasionando que todos se exaltarán- Os dije antes no es así- sonrió- Somos una familia, pero será más difícil tener éxito entienden verdad-

-Levy-

La peli azul e acerco a Natsu y cargo a la bebé- Bienvenida a borda pequeña bebé de Natsu-

-Gracias-susurro Natsu al ver a la bebé en brazos de Levy, quizás y eso era lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de Lucy para siempre.

.

.

Levy llevó a la bebé a un hospital y dijo que el padre Natsu había recibido a la bebé porque la madre renunció a ella, los médicos como eran amigos de su padre no hicieron preguntas, la bebé fue atendida en el hospital por una semana hasta que la pudieron recoger, después fueron a registrarla.

-Opino que se llame Jenny- dijo Gray, Gajeel lo miró molesto.

-Mejor Alejandra-

-Están imbéciles- grito Levy- Debe llamarse Anelis a que si…-

Los chicos empezaron a pelearse, Natsu suspiro y miró ah el bebé que dormía tranquilamente, en eso se le vino el nombre.

-No ella se llamará… Nashi- grito con una sonrisa.

-Que- gritaron los otros tres a la decisión del peli rosa- Natsu, la bebé, es de todos…-

Después e arreglar los papeles de la bebé gracias a los contactos de Levy, estaban listos para irse a Reino Unido.

-Todo está listo, pañales, biberones, leche, wa que más que más- los ojos de Levy se hicieron en remolino.

-Ropa- grito Natsu guardando ropa de bebé, Gray río y miró, el bebé, que estaba en sus brazos.

-Tres chicos, una chica y un bebé que resultara de esto, presiento que será divertido, no crees Nashi-

Todos estaban ya en el aeropuerto aunque habían sugerido que la bebé no fuera sacada aun del país, Levy logró sacar un permiso por el médico el que constaba de que al llegar al país nuevo la bebé debía estar una temporada en el hospital, todos se subieron al avión, Natsu miró por última vez la ciudad en eso Gray le paso una foto.

-Cierto se me olvido dártelo hace mucho-

Natsu la vio y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, en ella estaba aquella rubia que había decidido olvidar, estaba sonriendo, Natsu la beso y miró a la niña y sonrió- Gracias Nashi, quizás así me olvide de esa Burguesa- el avión despego- Adiós Lucy, hola a mi nueva vida-

.

.

-Lucy por favor abre- rogo por decima vez Laya pero la rubia no abrió, se rindió y bajo al comedor, en este estaban Juvia, Sting con Lissana y Jude, después de haberla llevado al hospital, Lucy había preguntado por su bebé a lo que le dijeron que no había bebé, debieron ponerle un tranquilizante para que dejará de gritar y tratar de salir de la cama, sus padres habían llegado más tarde cuando Juvia les habló, había pasado un mes y Lucy solo estaba en su cuarto, no salía, no comía nada.

-Juvia ella tiene la culpa-susurro la peli azul limpiándose las lágrimas, Layla la abrazo u negó.

-No fue nuestra por dejarla irse-

-No fue culpa de todos- intervino Jude al mirara a la familia-Ahora Lucy está destrozada y no sé si se recuperé-

-Pobre de mi hermana- agrego Sting apoyándose en la mesa, Lissana lo miró con asco.

-Pero ella debe salir de su tristeza sola, ya que no permite ayudarla- susurro Layla al separarse de Juvia en eso alguien entró al comedor, estaba horrible de la cara, muy flaca y con la ropa arrugada, todos se pararon mirándola, en eso ella empezó a llorar y se desplomo en el suelo.

-Lucy- sus padres fueron hasta ella y la abrazaron.

-Yo lo siento-susurro viendo a sus padres que estaban preocupados-Pero estoy bien ahora-susurro y sonrió-Quiero volver a la Universidad-

-Lucy- Layla no pudo retener más las lágrimas, Lucy miró a su padre.

-Y perdóname padre por decepcionarte-

-Hija amada- hablo Jude tiernamente- Te perdono, te perdono, mi amada hija- y abrazo a su hija, Lucy empezó a llorar y asintió.

-Quiero…estudiar pediatría- agrego mirando a sus padres- Quiero graduarme, quiero ayudar a los niños quiero eso padres, lo pensé bien y es lo que quiero-

-Claro Lucy- susurro Layla abrazando a su hija- Todo lo que quieras-

-Hija si es lo que quieres adelante- agrego el rubio, Lucy sonrió y asintió, Juvia sonrió aliviada, pero Sting estaba que se lo llevaba el tren, Lissana sonrió pero agacho la cabeza "_Ese secreto me lo llevare a la tumba"._

-Y yo me prometo que- se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió- Que encontrare a mi hija…-

1 Año después.

-Nashi no quieres- pregunto el peli rosa, la niña de cabello rosa y ojos marrones negó- Gray por tú culpa porque le das esas cosas-

-No es algo malo es papilla de fruta- grito el peli-negro, en eso la niña señalo a Natsu.

-Papa-

-Papá me dijo papá- grito Natsu emocionado recibiendo un golpe por parte de Gray.

-Me lo dijo a mi imbécil-

-Oigan ustedes tiene un concierto en dos horas- grito Levy acercándose al desastre ocasionado por eso chicos, Gajeel solo río y cargo a la niña.

-Mira ese es tú padre y ese es tú otro padre…-

3 años después.

-Felicidades Lucy tienes una muy buena calificación- dijo el maestro de anatomía Lucy agradeció y salió del salón.

-Lucy oye quieres ir con nosotros-

-No debo estudiar-respondió la rubia viendo su reloj- Rayos llegó tarde…-

5años después.

-Natsu Dragneel como se siente que ahora su banda está teniendo fama con una de las 10 mejores del país- pregunto un reportero, Natsu sonrió.

-Me siento orgulloso creo que el venir aquí fue bueno-

-Otra cosa, como va con su hija- pregunto una reportera Natsu vio a la cámara y sonrió más.

-Es mi motivo a seguir-

-Mira, Tlia Levy, mi papá, papá- gritaba la niña desde el departamento, Levy abrazo y asintió- Y mi príncipe y papá malo están ahí también-

-Jejeje si Nashi así es…-

..

-Lucy a que no sabes que…-

-Lo siento- interrumpió Lucy con una taza de café y con su bata de doctora- Voy tarde a la cirugía del maestro nos vemos chicas- grito y salió corriendo, las chicas se miraron y vieron la laptop.

-Que mal le hubiéramos enseñado a nuestros novios- gritaron las chicas al ver a un peli rosa y dos peli negros que daban una conferencia en Inglaterra.

10 Años después.

-Felicidades Lucy Heartfilia ya eres una gran pediatra- dijo el maestro, Lucy paso por su diploma y asintió- Espero verte en mi hospital-

-O tío no se si trabajar en tú hospital o en el de mi madre- sonrió la rubia, el castaño tío en eso Lucy enseño su diploma a su familia la cual aplaudió.

.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nashi- gritaron todos, la peli rosa de cabello largo abrió enormes sus ojos marrones y asintió.

-Gracias- grito y se acerco a Natsu-Papá- y lo abrazo- O y a mi príncipe y al papá malo…-

-Porque sigo siendo el papá malo- susurro Gajeel en eso todos rieron.

-Todos en la escuela me tienen envidia- grito Nashi al ver sus regalos a los tres chicos- Porque soy hija de los mejores cantantes de Reino Unido…-

Natsu abrazo a su hija y asintió.

Y así los años pasaron hasta que….

12 años después.

-Doctora Lucy la necesitan en urgencia. Dijo un enfermero, la rubia tomo su tablero y salió de su consultorio- Un niño de diez años al parecer alergia-

-Bien- la rubia volteó, su cabello estaba corto hasta los hombros, pero seguía teniendo esa mirada dulce- Vamos para allá-

.

.

-Hemos llegado Natsu- grito Levy bajando del avión privado, Nashi salió corriendo dando brincos- Oye Nashi no corras-

-Natsu- lo movió una chica peli blanca-Hemos llegado-

-Vámonos Yukino- grito Gray, la chica asintió y salió del avión privado, Natsu abrió los ojos, se quito los lentes y miró la ciudad.

-Lucy…-susurro recordando aquella ciudad a la cual una vez había decidido buscar a la mujer que aun no podía olvidar.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado y que la historia sea de su agrado la verdad escribi como venian las ideas... el momento del reencuentro de Natsu y Lucy esta cerca y yo quiero Nalu siiiii :D**_

_**Siguiente Capítulo**_

_**Reencuentro.**_

_**Que pasará como será su reencuentro mmm... mina-san espero sus amados reviews y nos vemos en la proxima coman frutas y verduras :D **_


	4. Chapter 4 Reencuentro

_**Hola chicos Kaede les trae un nuevo capítulo esta vez han pasado doce años de aquel incidente, que pasará cuando Natsu y Lucy se encuentren de nuevo, como reaccionara la rubia al saber de Nashi, quien es la nueva rival de Lucy ... preguntas bueno espero y os guste el capítulo de hoy y pues como no actualice rápido el capítulo esta largo así que a leer amados mortales :3  
**_

_***neko empieza la historia***_

* * *

_**Reencuentro.**_

-Así que espérame… posdata ten listo el pay de limón, te quiero mucho… Juvia- termino de leer Lucy poniendo la carta a un lado del escritorio y sacando una leve sonrisa- Esa chica y sus cosas…je-

-Me alegra que Juvia venga- hablo Layla al levantarse de la silla- Y son dos años que esa chica se fue, en verdad necesitas de alguien que te ayude a salir de tú cueva, parecer Hámster-

-Mamá…-

-Lo digo en serió- la rubia miró a Lucy con una sonrisa y negando con su dedo- Haber mientras estudiabas tú carrera cuantas veces saliste…-

-Bueno esto…-

-Ninguna vez, después de la graduación preferiste pasártela con nosotros… no es que no quisiéramos pero- la mujer la tomó de los hombros- Hija se que lo de tú bebé te dejó muy marcada pero, debes salir adelante hacer tú vida, se que estar en el hospital es un escape de este mundo pero… debes dejar el pasado en el pasado-

-Mamá, me gusta estar en el hospital- le sonríe- Me gusta, lo amo… el ayudar a los niños me encanta, es más hay niños que me dicen que soy como su hada, bueno exageran pero… esto me gusta y si se que casi no tengo tiempo para salir pero amo esto… y con respecto a mi bebé, aun tengo esperanza de encontrar a mi hija eso jamás lo dejaré me entiendes verdad-

-Te entiendo, aparte- la mujer se dirigió a la salida- Se que eres una cabeza hueca y terca, bien me voy tengo cirugía-

-Bien, suerte por cierto- Lucy le lanza un dulce- Te ayudará-

-Gracias hija, te veo en la casa para la cena-

-Ok- la mujer salió del consultorio, Lucy suspiro y miró por su ventana- Ya pasaron doce años eh… mi niño en serió quien pudo hacerte esto…-

-Doctora- hablo su secretaria- La paciente de las 3 está aquí…-

-Bien dile que pase- agrego Lucy la señorita se retiró y paso una niña de cabello azul- Hola Wendy que tal como te sientes-

-Bien doctora- agrego la niña subiéndose a la camilla.

-Bien empecemos por oír ese corazón- sonrió Lucy al checar a la niña.

.

.

-Nada de autógrafos adiós- grito Levy al cerrar la puerta, suspiro y miró a los chicos que estaban como si nada- Ustedes dejen de hacer fiesta-

-Que- sonrió galante Gray al destapar una botella de champaña- Celebremos porque volvimos a donde comenzó todo-

-Creí que todo comenzó en Reino Unido- río Gajeel al servirse de la bebida-¿Y Natsu…?-

-No lo sé- susurro una chica albina al entrar al cuarto- salió con Nashi-

-Uh ya, Yukino porque no fuiste con ellos- pregunto Levy mirándola pícaramente, la albina se sonrojo y negó- Que tiene…-

-Yukino, no es secreto para nadie el saber que estas babeando por Natsu-se burló Gray haciendo que la chica se pusiera más nerviosa.

-Gray-

-No tiene nada de malo- Habló Gajeel- Tú eres parte de la familia, y a decir verdad Natsu necesita una madre para Nashi-

-Yo…Yo… mamá de Nashi esposa de Natsu- murmuraba la albina sonrojada hasta las orejas, los chicos rieron en eso el celular de Levy sonó.

-Oh arruinas el momento maestra-

-Ja ja que gracioso Gajeel-

-Oh es tú amiga del Chat-

-Claro me voy, quiero hablar con ella un rato, y alejarme de ustedes, dios los eh soportado doce años, debo conocer más gente- sonrió la peli azul y salió de la sala, los chicos chiflaron mientras Yukino seguía colorada por lo mencionado.

-_Como estas-_Tecleo la peli azul.

_-Bien vengo de atender un paciente- _le respondió la del chat- _¿Todo bien en tú viaje?-_

_-Claro, volver a San Francisco es refrescante, y dime Fairy esta vez ¿Podríamos vernos?-_

_-Claro, Blue princess tenemos que… dos años hablando por chat y nunca nos hemos conocido _Carita enojada_ Pero un día que no tenga consulta _Carita feliz__

_-Oh genial, la verdad quiero enseñarte a mis chicos, son una monada, y por cierto decirte algunas cosas que no dije, ya que pensé que si te las decía solo serías mí amiga por conveniencia _Carita Triste__

_-Que dices… oye eres genial, me alegra hablar contigo, y me encantaría conocerte en persona… tener por fin alguien con quien hablar me haría bien, sabes mi madre dice que soy como un Hámster no salgó de mi cueva _Carita sería_ Lo siento me voy tengo que contestar una llamada cuídate, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo con lo de la cita _Carita feliz__

_-Ja ja hablas como si nos fuéramos hacer novias_ Carita Pícara__

_-Ja ja no soy de ese bando, te envió un mensaje luego- _Fairy fuera de línea.

Levy suspiro y sonrió, tenía dos años desde que agrego a esa chica a sus contactos, al hablar con ella se dio cuenta que les gustaban las mismas cosas así que se hicieron amigas cibernéticas, aunque Levy jamás le contó lo de que era manager de la mejor banda de Europa pues creía que la chica solo la querría como amiga por conveniencia, pero ella jamás la presiono para que le dijera quien era o que hacía.

-Levy ha llegado en productor- le hablo Yukino, la peli azul dejo su celular y se dirigió a la puerta atender al hombre.

.

.

Lucy dejó el celular, le encantaba hablar con aquella chica, era muy mona según ella, y al parecer las dos eran de San francisco, aunque jamás le quiso decir a que se refería con lo de sus chicos, pero por fin hablaría con ella, en eso sonó su celular.

-Bueno-

_-Hola hermanita adorada-_

Lucy sonrió-Hola Sting, que pasa, quieres hacerme enojar de nuevo-

-_Eres cruel…supera eso-_

_-_No, que pasa…-

-_Papá dice que vengas a la casa, al aparecer cierto chico regreso a la ciudad- _La voz del rubio sonó algo molesta, Lucy alzo una ceja confundida.

-¿Quién?-

_-Esa persona dijo que es una sorpresa, paso por ti en 15 min-_

-Bien, no tengo pacientes así que te espero…maneja con cuidado-

_-Lo hare, te veo ahorita_\- y diciendo esto el chico colgó, Lucy tomó sus cosas y salió de su consultorio.

-Minerva cancela mi cita de esta tarde, vale y ah hasta mañana regreso-

-Como ordene doctora Lucy-

.

.

-Oh papá es enorme- grito la niña peli rosa jalando a su papá a uno de las estatuas del parque-Por favor quítate esa gorra-

-Nashi sabes que me pueden reconocer-susurro el chico ocultándose detrás de la gorra, la niña sonrió y le quitó los lentes- Nashi-

-Papi, como presumiré a mi papi si te escondes- la niña le saco la lengua, Natsu atrapó a la niña en una abrazo- Oye-

-Pero creí que no querías que tuviera novia-

-No quiero, a decir verdad ni mi príncipe ni papá malo- resoplo la niña inflando sus mejillas, Natsu río, los dos siguieron caminando- Por cierto, amaste a mamá-

-Porque preguntas eso- Natsu alzo una ceja, Nashi río y empezó a dar vueltas- Te caerás-

-No, papi no me has respondido-

-Bien, ´pues amor…. Si ella era encantadora y linda, no se fue…amor a primera vista-

-Y te ah gustado alguien más a parte de mamá-pregunto la peli rosa, Natsu se paró y la imagen de cierta rubia paso por su mente, dio una ligera sonrisa y asintió.

-Si-

-A quien elegirías, a otra chica o a mí-pregunto Nashi señalando Natsu sonrió , cargando a la niña.

-Por supuesto que a ti, tontita-

-Aye- grito Nashi, los dos siguieron caminando.

.

.

Lucy estaba afuera del hospital, en la entrada tenía un bonito jardín, miró su reloj y suspiro-Ya sabía sus 15 minutos- en eso llegó un carro negro y de este salió un rubio de ojos azules-Llegas tarde-

-Lo siento era una locura- se disculpó este y abrió la puerta del carro-Damisela entre por favor-

-Oh, tan educado que raro- susurro la rubia con una sonrisa, el rubio sonrió y los dos siguieron su camino.

-papi- Nashi movió a su padre que se quedo viendo a la entrada del hospital- ¿Te sientes mal?-

Natsu movió su cabeza-No nada sigamos- ordeno "Creo que lo imagine, Lucy ella no pudo haber sido ella.

Los dos siguieron viendo la ciudad, aunque la diversión se termino por un mensaje de Levy que demandaba la precensia de estos dos, Nashi renegó pero Natsu le compro un juguete aclamándola, al llegar Levy los recibió seria.

-¿Dónde estaban?-

-Oh, por ahí-respondió Natsu, Nashi corrió hacia Levy abrazándola.

-Tía como estas, papi me mostró la ciudad, y me compró un peluche- la niña de ojos marrones miró a la peli azul haciendo que esta sonriera y la abrazara.

-Nashi que mona eres, no puedo enojarme contigo-

Natsu suspiro y dio por ganada esa ronda, si no quería hacer a Levy enojar la mejor solución era que Nashi la mirara con esos ojitos de cachorrito, miró a Gray y Gajeel que estaban en el sillón se acercó a ellos tomando una cerveza.

-Sin problemas Natsu-pregunto Gray sin despegar la mirada del celular.

-No, al parecer no se ha difundido la noticia de nosotros-

-Geje no tardarán en que nos acosen-respondió Gajeel al mirar la televisión- cierto que te dijo tú novia Gray-

-Oh ella vuelve mañana- sonrió el Fullbuster- Termino con su sesión de fotos-

-Tendremos a la rival de Nashi ya tan pronto- se burlo Natsu, Gray se enojo en eso Nashi abrazo al peli negro-Nashi…-

-Mi príncipe, acaso llegará la chica gorda- pregunto Nashi enojada, a Gray le bajo una gotita de sudor- No quiero a esa chica cercas de ti-

-Yo no…bueno-

-Ja ja Gray tienes mucho que explicar- se burlo Gajeel parándose del sillón, Natsu hizo lo mismo.

-Esperen traidores- reclamo el Fullbuster al tratar de explicar a Nashi la situación,

-Cuando Nashi tenga su primer novio será súper celosa- susurro Levy pero Natsu le molesto el comentario.

-Ella no tendrá novio hasta los 40 años-

-Eso dices tú, mira que cuando conozca a un chico que la cautive- Gajeel se sonrio- Dile adiós a tú nena Natsu…-

-Cállate Gajeel- grito Natsu en eso entró Yukino con una bolsa- Yukino estás aquí-sonrió el peli rosa al acercarse a la chica, esta sonrió y se sonrojo- ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Fui a comprar comida, ya saben para festejar un poco- susurro esta al enseñar la bolsa, Natsu le paso un brazo por el hombro haciendo que esta se exaltará.

-Que bien, Oye Nashi tenemos chatarra para comer- grito el Dragneel, la niña sonrió y se alejo de Gray tomando la bolsa.

-Bien helado si- grito corriendo a la cocina, Levy regaño a Nashi por correr, Natsu soltó a Yukino y se acercó a Gray.

-Da las gracias te salve hielito-susurro este, Gray solo bufó- Sabes que Nashi te quiere demasiado, por cierto eso me molesta sabes…-

-Cállate, no soy asalta cunas- bromeó el Fullbuster, Natsu rodó los ojos.

-¿Y cuando regresa Juvia?-

-Mañana, mi amada llegará, quiero hacer una fiesta para ella, ya sabes también por el éxito y esas cosas-

-Claro, claro a mi no me digas- Natsu señalo a la peli azul que se peleaba con la niña de no comer con la mano- Nuestra madre es la que da los permisos…-se burló el peli rosa, Gray solo suspiro.

.

.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en el hospital?-pregunto Sting, Lucy alzo el pulgar en aprobación-Me alegró que estén las cosas bien-

-Si, a papá no le agrado la idea pero bueno… yo en mi hospital y tú en la administrando los viñedos-agrego Lucy.

-oí que quieres viajar-

-O si a Roma- sonrió Lucy al mirar a su hermano-Quiero viajar estas vacaciones, bueno las pocas que tengo-

-Supongo que papi te pagará el viaje no-

-No es así hermano- susurro Lucy molesta-Por eso estoy trabajando y ahorrando, que te crees...-

Sting solo sonrió al estacionar el carro, los dos bajaron y llegaron a la gran mansión, esta estaba rodeado por un gran viñedo, más adentro la destiladora estaba, los dos subieron las escaleras, al entrar un pequeño albino de ojos azules abrazo a Sting.

-Papá llegaste- sonrió este, Sting lo cargó.

-Te portaste bien, Julián-

-Si-si afirmó este y se separó y abrazo a Lucy-Tía te extrañe…-

-Yo igual- la rubia lo abrazo en eso salió su padre, quien estaba más viejo pero seguía siendo fuerte- Papá hemos llegado- Lucy se acercó a este y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el hombre sonrió.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, aunque para Sting se que no le agrado mucho- dijo el hombre mirando al chico que solo bufó-Vamos a la sala- este dirigió a la rubia a la sala, en eso Lucy abrió grandes los ojos y casi llora, el chico se levanto y sonrió.

-Mucho tiempo ha pasado, pequeña llorona- hablo el rubio, Lucy corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

-Laxus estás aquí-susurro Lucy limpiarse las lágrimas, el rubio que era grande y fornido con una cicatriz cercas de su ojo acaricio su cabeza-Tanto tiempo…-

-Sigues siendo una llorona y muy pequeña, se burlo el rubio, Lucy le sacó la lengua y vio a una chica albina que la saludo con la mano.

-Mirajane- Lucy corrió hacia ella dándole un abrazo- Me alegro de verte-

-Yo igual Lucy-susurro esta correspondiendo al abrazo.

.

-Estoy feliz- comentó Jude al tomar su copa- Mi hijo Laxus ha regresado-señalo al rubio quien dejo de comer- Y con su bella esposa, y mi mujer está aquí-miró a Layla quien sonrió- Y mis otros dos hijos Lucy y Sting, y Lissana y Julián, mi familia de nuevo esta reunida-

-Papá me alegró encontrarte bien- agrego Laxus al asentir, el hombre sonrió y siguió comiendo- Lucy perdón por no venir a tú graduación tenía mucho trabajo en la empresa-

-No te preocupes- respondió Lucy dejando de comer- Me alegró que et este yendo bien-

Laxus era el hijo mayor de los Heartfilia, después seguía Sting y luego Lucy la más pequeña, al cumplir los 23 años Jude decidió que su hijo debía administrar la empresa que estaba en Francia, a lo cual el rubio aceptó y ahí conoció a su bella esposa Mirajane Miller con la que se caso un año después.

-Claro, dices que Lucy la quieres demasiado que no viniste a su más feliz día- susurro Sting, Laxus lo miró enojado, estos dos nos e llevaban nada bien, Laxus sabía que Sting era muy codicioso, y al parecer al chico no le había agradado la idea que su padre le hubiera dado una empresa al mayor de los Heartfilia.

-Sting por favor- intervino Lucy al ver la cara furiosa de su hermano mayor- Laxus no tiene la culpa, y no estoy enojada al contrarió, me alegra que mi hermano este saliendo adelante-

-gracias Lucy tú si eres buena, no como otros- respondió Laxus con toda la indirecta del mundo, Sting apretó los dientes.

-Ya basta, estamos comiendo en familia, dejen su rivalidad si…- pidió Layla, los dos chicos asintieron, Jude tomó de su vino- Mirajane al parecer aun no tienes niños-

-Esto… Laxus y yo estamos pensando en ya tener niños- mencionó la albina, Jude sonrió.

-Me alegro, tener más nietos brincando y corriendo por la mansión no sería mala idea-

El comentario no agrado a Sting quien resoplo al tomar de su bebida, Lissana solo suspiro.

-Pero…- Mirajane miró a Lucy con una sonrisa- Lucy ¿Cuándo pensaras casarte?-

El comentario hizo callar a todos, Lucy dejo su copa y miró al vacío, recordando a ese chico peli rosa que seguía rondando sus recuerdos, abriendo una vieja herida de hace doce años, Layla tosió.

-Mirajane, Lucy aun es joven así que no hablemos de matrimonio- sonrió la rubia, Mirajane río y asintió.

-Claro, Lucy eres la menor de los Heartfilia así que no hay que adelantarse, aun eres joven pero no tardes vale-

-Claro Mirajane gracias por el consejo- sonrió la rubia, Laxus suspiro, el rubio era muy celoso si se trataba de su hermana, a comparación de Sting el siempre cuido que ningún chico se acercará a su hermanita, así que Lucy nunca tuvo oportunidad de tener novio pues el hermano celoso se lo impedía.

-Que bien no quiero tener más sobrinos- susurro Laxus, el comentario hizo que el pecho de Lucy doliera, Sting dejo de comer.

-Laxus que insensible- agrego este, Laxus dejo de comer alzando una ceja- Lucy ella ya…-

-Sting-grito Lissana al parecer de su asiento- Deja eso en paz-

-Que es verdad, pero como el hermano jamás estuvo por aquí cuando Lucy más necesito de la familia-

-Sting basta- grito Jude, el rubio se sentó enojada, Lucy se paró de la mesa y corrió al jardín-Lucy…-

-Voy por ella- agrego Laxus al pararse de su asiento y seguir a la rubia, Layla suspiro y miró a Sting enojada.

-Vaya metida de pata hijo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- alzo un poco más la voz la rubia- Lucy ella aun sigue dolida por lo sucedido, no debiste comentar eso, ella quería decírselo en persona a Laxus…-

-perdón pero nos hemos perdido de algo- pregunto Mirajane confundida.

Lucy se sentó en el columpio de madera que estaba a las afueras del viñedo, se veían las montañas rodear sus tierras y las estrellas estaban brillando como nunca, suspiro en eso alguien se sentó a su lado, nadie dijo nada hasta que habló el chico.

-Recuerdas, cuando estabas triste o enojada siempre venías a este lugar-comentó Laxus sonriendo, Lucy sonrió levemente- Siempre odie verte triste-

-No estoy triste-susurro Lucy al ver al viñedo- Es solo que…Sting tenía razón, pero no era la forma de decir las cosas-

Laxus la miró serio-Se lo del bebé Lucy-

La rubia lo miró sorprendida-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Mamá me dijo hace…Mmmm… 12 años- sonrió este- Estaba preocupada cuando te encerraste en tú cuarto y no salías, me llamó diciéndome todo, creía que yo te podría sacar de ese trance pero al parecer tú solita saliste de tú depresión-

Lucy agacho la mirada- Yo te falle-susurro- Yo no pude…-

-No me fallaste- respondió el rubio- El amor es así, de repente llega y te ataca, pero lo que te paso Lucy, no sé que puedo decirte, fuiste valiente es decir ibas afrontar todo incluso a nuestros padres, eres increíble, aunque no te niego que mi primera reacción era venir y rastrar al infeliz que te embarazo-

-Laxus-

-Pero me di cuenta que ya no eres una niña- sonrió Laxus y acarició la cabeza de Lucy- Eres un adulto y sabes elegir tus decisiones, yo solo puedo aconsejarte pero no obligarte Lucy…Yo siento lo de tú bebé-

Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo de los ojos de la rubia, Laxus la abrazo y Lucy solo sollozaba-Yo extraño a esa criatura, aunque nunca la tuve en mis brazos… la tuve dentro de mí y la quiero mucho, aunque jamás la vi, aun así la amo-

-Lucy-susurro Laxus acariciando su cabeza- La encontraras se que lo harás- y así el rubio siguió consolando a su hermana la cual recordó nuevamente su dolor por la pérdida de su pequeña.

.

.

Gray abrió los ojos al oír sonar su celular, eran las diez de la mañana y notó que Nashi seguía dormida, la niña se rolaba los días para dormir con cada uno de sus tres papás, esa noche le tocaba a Gray.

-Hola- contesto el peli-negro.

-Amor, no me digas que estabas dormido- la voz femenina hizo que Gray sonriera- Y bien…-

-Sí, anoche no quedamos jugando PlayStation con Nashi-

-Puf esa niña, mira dile que no te desgaste mucho, cierto eh llegado a San Francisco-

-Así-respondió Gray parándose de la cama tratando de no despertar a la pequeña peli rosa- ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?-

-Oh no, debo ver a mi amiga primero, necesito hablar con ella urgentemente-

-Siempre Lu, y Lu sabes me encelaré su la vas a ver-respondió Gray tomando un vaso con agua, la chica río.

-O vamos, no la veo hace dos años, ella me extrañará-

-Bien, pero te veo más tarde, te extraño-susurro Gray sensualmente-Quiero hacer cosas…-

-Mira, pervertido- río la chica- Bien te veo al rato amor…-

-Espero tú llamada- y diciendo esto colgaron, Gray suspiro en eso tocaron a su puerta, abrió encontrándose con Natsu-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nashi, ella de nuevo se pasó contigo…-

-Papi- hablo la pequeña parándose aun cerrando los ojos y cabeceado- Papi, mi príncipe estaba hablando con esa gorda…-

-Ja ja, Juvia regreso no es así- se burló Natsu, Gray sonrió y cargo a Nashi.

-No te pongas celosa Nashi-

-No, quiero que te cases con esa chica- susurro Nashi aun cerrando los ojitos y tallándoselos, Natsu contuvo la risa mientras Gray trataba de responder a eso.

-Casarse- susurro Gajeel soltando en carcajadas-Nashi es más probable que venga el apocalipsis a que Gray se case-

-Cállate Gajeel-grito el Fullbuster dirigiéndose a la cocina con la niña en brazos, poniéndola en la mesa-Quieres confiéis hoy Nashi-

La niña abrió rápidamente los ojos asintiendo con una enorme sonrisa, Natsu suspiro y vio a Gajeel-Que te pasa ahora…-

-Nosotros, la enana, tú, Gray y yo sabemos que Nashi no es tú hija en realidad pero…-el peli-negro miraba a la niña la cual sonreía- Se parece mucho a ti en su sonrisa…-

Natsu vio a Nashi- Nashi ella es mi hija, obvio que se parezca a mi- susurro caminando a la cocina- Bien Nashi no engordes-

-Yo no engordare- grito esta saltando a los brazos de Natsu, Gajeel se agarró la barbilla "Si que se parece, pero sabemos que no es su hija".

.

.

-Y así se que nuestro amor será eterno- grito el peli naranja, Lucy le bajo una gotita de sudor y sonrió nerviosamente- Aunque nuestra historia de amor deba terminarse aquí Lucy-

-Loke, sabes si mi hermano te oyera te haría papilla-

-Laxus volvió-grito asustado el chico, Lucy asintió- Creo que será mejor cuidarme de ahora en adelante, Lucy comemos juntos hoy tienes suerte…-

-Claro Loke- susurro esta viendo sus expedientes- Pero Aries creó que ella te espera no es así…-

El chico se sonrojo- Bueno ella es mi amor eterno, pero que tiene que…-

-Loke si sigues así le diré a Aries…-

-No por favor- el chico se arrodillo suplicando- Oh poderosa Lucy…-

-No seas payaso- río esta en eso miró la hora- No tienes cirugía a las 2-

-O cierto- grito este dirigiéndose a la puerta- Nos vemos amor mío-

-Si como no, suerte- dijo la rubia, el chico sonrió y salió del consultorio de la Heartfilia, Lucy sonrió Loke era su mejor amigo de la facultad, los dos se conocieron en la clase de Farmacología y se hicieron súper amigos, mucha confianza hay entre ellos por lo cual jugaban de ese modo, Loke jamás se enamoró de ella pues puso sus ojos en una linda enfermera de cabello rosa y ojos marrones que le robó el corazón al chico, Aries el nombre de la enfermera simpatizo muy bien con Lucy así que no le encelaba que estos dos jugarán de vez en cuando a las estupideces que hacia Loke, siendo uno de los mejores cirujanos del hospital (después de Layla por supuesto) el chico era un como decirlo un niño a los ojos de Lucy pero para los demás, era un gran doctor.

-Señorita espere-gritaba la recepcionista al tratar de parar a una chica de blanca piel, ojos azules y cabello largo azul-Espero la doctora está ocupada…-rogaba la mujer pero la chica solo la ignoró.

-Claro le avisaré, no se preocupe para eso es la sala especial, si bien gracias doctor lo veo luego-colgó el teléfono la rubia en eso oyó los gritos de la recepcionista y después los de su secretaría-Que pasa-susurro en eso entraron a su consultorio.

-Perdone doctora- se disculpo Minerva, Lucy miró a la peli azul sorprendida.

-Lucy hola- dijo esta sería, Lucy se hizo para atrás espantada.

-Ju...Juvia espera no hablas en tercera persona-grito Lucy espantada, la peli azul se acercó a ella y la tomó de la muñeca-Oye…-

-Tengo que hablar contigo- declaró está arrastrando a la rubia.

-Oye espera-grito esta, Minerva se acercó al teléfono para hablar a los de seguridad, Lucy negó con la cabeza- Retrasa mis consultas por favor-pidió la Heartfilia, Minerva asintió, Juvia arrastro a Lucy a una cafetería cercana, las dos pidieron un café y se quedaron calladas por unos minutos.

-¿Qué significa esto Juvia?- la rubia fue quien rompió el silencio- Te vas por dos malditos años…regresas como si nada y me arrastras fuera de mi trabajo, al menos un hola, como estas, te extrañe pero no… nada de eso y… que paso con hablar en tercera persona, sabes qué estado preocupada, ni una llamada solo cartas, si fue por que tenías que trabajar en un video de una banda, también se que encontraste un novio pero…-

-Lucy…-la interrumpió la peli azul, Lucy la miro mientras esta estaba sería, Lcuy se espantó y tomó su taza de café.

-Que-

-Lo encontré- respondió Juvia, Lucy la miró confundida.

-¿A quién?-

-A Natsu- el nombre hizo que Lucy tirara su taza y el café se tirara, la miró espantada y confundida.

-Eh-

-Encontré a Natsu Dragneel…. El papá de tú bebé, el estaba en Europa…-

.

.

-Que te parece Gray-grito Levy, Gray miró los trajes pero negó-Mo siempre contigo es difícil escoger la ropa-

-Debo verme sexy, no pienso salir con eso a dar autógrafos-respondió el peli-negro.

-Vaya, Gray creó que eres muy infantil- susurro Yukino sonriendo, Gray solo torció la boca-Natsu qué opinas…-

-Desacuerdo en tu opinión-afirmo este, la albina se acercó a el chocando sus pechos en su hombro.

-Que te pondrás-

-Oh, el traje 3 me agrado-respondió con una sonrisa, Gajeel río bajito ya que los intentos de la albina por seducir al Dragneel eran inútiles, el chico era un asexual de primera, Yukino río y se separó de él- Y como va con lo del maquillaje-

-Vamos ustedes no necesitan maquillaje para lucir guapos- afirmo Yukino mirando a los chicos-Todas babean por ustedes…-

-Somos irresistibles- agrego Fullbuster, Gajeel miró a Nashi la cual estaba hincada.

-Te pasa algo…-pregunto este, la niña lo miró y negó.

-Nada solo… me sentí un poco mal-

-Mal, te duele algo- pregunto Gajeel poniendo la mano en la frente de la niña- No tienes fiebre-

-No es nada, papá malo no te preocupes- sonrió la niña recibiendo un pellizco en la mejilla por parte del Redfox-Auch-

-No me digas así- Gajeel susurro algo molesto, Natsu prendió la computadora en eso vio las noticias "La familia Heartfilia llega al top 10 de la familias más ricas de San Francisco" al leer esto cerró de golpe la laptop, Yukino lo miró confundida.

-Paso algo Natsu-

-No nada, Nashi quieres salir a caminar-

-No papi, esta vez me quedo- dijo esta dándole un beso en la mejilla al peli rosa, Natsu le beso la frente y tomó su chamarra.

-Natsu tapate bien-grito Levy, Natsu solo alzo la mano y salió del departamento-Mo habrá que verlo tan rebelde…-

-Levy ya sabes cómo es él- grito Gray mirando la tablet-Oye me gusta el 5-

-El cinco ya lo habías dicho-grito la peli azul enfadada, Nashi río y se agarro la panza "Me duele la pancita".

.

.

-Na…Natsu, que-susurro Lucy haciendo que su corazón se acelerará, millones de sentimientos surgieron de su pecho, tristeza, felicidad, añoranza, Juvia suspiro-Que demonios dices Juvia-

-Lucy, Natsu es el vocalista de la banda con la que grabe el video- prosiguió con la explicación la peli azul- Cuando me dijeron del trabajo solo mencionaron a la banda, jamás me dieron una foto o algo de ellos, cuando llegue ah Reino Unido… eran ellos, me sorprendí al grado de que desmaye…-sonrió- Gray el me cargo fue tan lindo… pero eso no importa, al parecer hace doce años vinieron a San Francisco, una compañía los contrato y hicieron trato con un productor de Reino Unido, y pues son muy famosos ahora, nadan en dinero, jamás te enteraste pues te metiste en tus estudios, y yo trabajaba mucho no tenía tiempo de ver los chismes de las redes sociales o del periódico-

Lucy se tocó la frente conmocionada, el chico que tenía en la mente, el cual fue su primera vez y era el padre de su niña perdida, se hizo famoso en Europa y ella ni enterada.

-Le… contaste de mi Juvia-pregunto Lucy nerviosa, la peli azul negó-Ya veo-

-Tenía que hablar contigo primero, pero bueno- la chica se sobó la cabeza- Gray y yo empezamos a salir, y pues estaba tan feliz, siento no haberte dicho pero tenía que ser de frente, ellos están en San Francisco el contrato con el productor acabó así que se quedarán una temporada…-

-Bien, pero no me importa-agrego Lucy haciendo que Juvia se sorprendiera- Es decir no me importa más-

-Lucy, te escuchas me dices que el chico, que buscaste en Chicago por 8 meses ya no te importa, no me salgas con mamadas- grito la ´peli azul, Lucy la miró enojada y se levanto de la mesa enojada.

-¿Que quieres que haga…? llegar con él y decirle, Natsu Dragneel no es así, sabes quién soy, soy la chica que se acostó contigo a no pasar ni 30 min de habernos conocido… oh y sabes qué, tuve un hijo tuyo que perdí cuando nació, quieres que diga esa idiotez-

-Pero esa idiotez, como dices es verdad, a parte el jamás tuvo novia el tiempo que estuve a lado de ellos, sabes es un gran chico y no creó que te rechace, pero bueno…-

-Que pasa ahora, aun hay más- pregunto Lucy sentándose en la silla- Que más nada me sorprendería, se hizo famoso, nada en dinero que otra cosa oculta el padre de mi hija…-

-Natsu él…- Juvia tragó y miró a Lucy tristemente- Él tiene una niña Lucy…-

Y algo se despedazo en el pecho de Lucy, ahora todo se volvió tristeza y agacho la mirada-una niña-

-Ella tiene doce años- susurro Juvia- Esto, no sé qué decir, Lucy…-

-Ese, tipo tenía novia cuando se acostó conmigo-susurro Lucy sonriendo tristemente-Que estúpida soy…-

-Lucy-

-Y yo todavía lo busque, dios soy una imbécil-

-Lucy déjame explicarte la niña…-

-Basta Juvia-susurro Lucy parándose de la mesa- Esto es mucho para mí, no soporto esta plática más, quería que comentáramos tú viaje, como es Reino Unido, pero no quiero discutir más esto-

-Lucy debes hablar con Natsu-

-No, y Juvia jamás les digas quien soy-pidió Lucy seriamente- Natsu Dragneel tiene familia, yo no pintó en este entierro, así que jamás volvamos a tocar el tema…-

-Lucy no es cómo crees…mira déjame-

-Ya cállate-grito Lucy ganándose la mirada de los clientes- Juvia no quiero pelear contigo… no hagas que nuestro reencuentro sea así…-

Juvia se mordió el labio y suspiro, su amiga era terca así que no la dejaría hablar-Bien, pero esto no acaba así…-

-Ok-Lucy agarro su bolsa- Me voy, tengo un asunto que atender…-

-Lucy-

-Adiós Juvia, deberías venir al rato a comer- sonrió Lucy- A mi madre le agradara verte, te veo a las 7 así que ven a cenar-

-Está bien, ve con cuidado- Juvia sonrió al despedirse de su amiga, Lucy salió de la cafetería, la peli azul suspiro y marco- Gray amor soy yo, no puedo verte en la tarde, bueno Lu me invito a cenar no me pude negar, mañana pasaré todo el día contigo lo prometo… si te amo- y colgó.

.

.

Lucy detuvo el carro a las orillas del río y empezó a llorar, se tapó la boca para no gritar.

-Natsu, Natsu- susurraba, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-Natsu…tienes una niña, como nuestra hija que se fue, yo no tengo nada más que la esperanza de encontrarla, ahora estas más lejos que antes, Natsu- las lágrimas no se detuvieron, tomó su teléfono y marcó-Minerva cancela mis citas de hoy y di que iré hasta pasado mañana, gracias-

Salió del carro y miró a río, grito haciendo eco entre las montañas sacó todo el enojo y al final se quedo sin aire y susurro- Adiós Natsu Dragneel, adiós a mi primer amor…-

.

.

-Nashi- Natsu tocó la puerta de la niña, esta se había metido a su cuarto hace una hora y no había salido para nada, al llegar Gray estaba enojado pues Juvia había cancelado su cita- Nashi-

-No sale-pregunto Yukino, Natsu negó y siguió tocando- Deberíamos…-

Gajeel llegó y saco una lleve haciendo que la puerta se abriera- Así se hace niños-

Natsu y Yukino lo miraron con una gotita de sudor, los tres entraron observando a la niña en su cama, Natsu se acercó a esta y la movió.

-Nashi que tienes-pregunto sintiendo al cuerpo de su hija- Estas hirviendo en fiebre Nashi-

-Papi-susurro esta con trabajo-Me siento mal…-

Natsu la volteó y vio que tenía en el granos rojos, entró en pánico, Gajeel y Yukino se acercarón a ellos-Nashi, cariño-

-Papi...-susurro está cerrando los ojos.

-Debemos llevarla a un doctor- dijo Yukino, Natsu cargo a la niña y salió corriendo de la habitación, Gray lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nashi está enferma-respondió Yukino pues Gajeel salió detrás de Natsu, Gray se puso de pie eh ignorando que no tenía playera salió detrás de los chicos, Yukino marco a Levy-Levy, Nashi ella está mal…-

Natsu condujo hsta que dio con un hospital, sacó a Nashi del carro y la llevo a la entrada, en eso lo detuvieron-dejenme pasar…-

-Señor cálmese- dijo una enfermera mirando a la niña-Que pasa…-

-Ella tiene fiebre, se ha desmayado, ayúdenla- pidió Natsu, la enfermera llamó a unos enfermeros que trajeron una camilla.

-Llévenla a urgencias en Pediatría y llamen a un doctor- ordeno, los enfermeros asintieron Natsu los siguió ignorando el comentario de la enfermera, en eso llegaron Gray y Gajeel también pasaron derechos, al cabo de un rato Nashi fue llevada a un cuarto de urgencias pero solo tenía suero, los enfermeros tomaron su presión.

-Donde están los doctores- grito la enfermera, los enfermeros negaron.

-No hay ninguno, dos doctores están de vacaciones y la doctora dijo que vendría hasta mañana- respondió uno de los enfermeros, la enfermera apretó los dientes en eso Natsu la tomó de la playera-Señor…-

-Mi hija está mal, donde están los estúpidos doctores-grito el peli rosa, Gary y Gajeel lo sujetaron haciendo que soltará a la enfermera.

-Señorita los doctores, Nashi está mal por favor llame alguno- pidió Gray enojado, la enfermera asintió y salió corriendo-Natsu tranquilo…-

-De todos los putos hospitales, la tuve que traer donde no hay doctores-grito Natsu furioso, Gray lo golpeó.

-Cálmate, no pierdas la cabeza entendiste-

-Gray tiene razón Natsu- agrego Gajeel levantando al peli rosa que se tocaba la mejilla- Nashi estará bien…-

Natsu suspiro y trato de calmarse, la enfermera llego a recepción-Por favor marque a la doctora Heartfilia…-

.

.

-Un brindis por Juvia- grito Laxus todos levantaron las copas- Me enteré que eres una gran modelo-

-Gracias, Laxus no es para tanto-sonrió la peli azul, todos rieron, Layla había organizado una fiesta de bienvenida en honor a la amiga de su hija quien la apoyo en su momentos difíciles.

-Juvia se te ve linda- agrego Sting, Juvia sonrió y asintió- Y dime casastes un millonario por ahí-

-Sting-susurro Lucy, el rubio alzo los hombros.

-Algo así-susurro Juvia sonriendo, en eso el celular de Lucy sonó.

-Disculpen- Lucy salió del comedor y contesto-Si dígame…-

-Doctora Lucy, se que pidió un descanso pero no hay doctores en pediatría y tenemos a un paciente en estado de Shock, fiebre alta, no despierta, debe venir por favor…-

-Bien salgo para allá- diciendo esto Lucy tomó su suéter -Discúlpenme debo ir al hospital-

-Paso algo-pregunto Layla.

-No hay doctores, y hay una urgencia con un niño en estado de shock- explico Lucy dándole un beso a su padre- Me voy, disfruten de la cena, Juvia lo siento yo fui la que te invite ahora…-

-O no te preocupes amiga-sonrió la peli azul-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No manejare, tenga bonita noche- y diciendo esto la rubia salió.

-Lucy es muy generosa y amable-comento Laxus, todos asintieron.

-Le falta algo de ambición y dejar de ser tan amable-agrego Sting, Lissana lo miró furiosa.

-Y a ti algo de humanidad-susurro para sí misma, recordando lo sucedido hace doce años.

.

.

Lucy llegó al hospital y entró, se puso a bata, llevaba vestido pero no importaba eso después se ocuparía, se ato el cabello en media coleta, un enfermero la recibió y condujo a emergencias.

-Que tenemos-pregunto Lucy mirando el tablero-En shock eh-

-Sí, no despierta-

-Adminístrenle suero, y quiero examinarla cuanto antes, saquen análisis de sangre-ordeno la rubia en eso la enfermera la detuvo-Que cara que pasa…-

-Por favor doctora, venga y tranquilice al padre de la niña-rogó la mujer, Lucy suspiro y asintió la enfermera la condujo a la sala de espera donde estaban dos peli negros unos estaba sujetando aun chico que no pudo ver bien y el otro tenía los brazos cruzados quien la miró.

-Ellos son-susurro Lucy a la enfermera, esta asintió y le dio el tablero con el nombre de la paciente Lucy tosió-Parientes de…-al ver el nombre sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su corazón se acelero-Na…Na...Nashi Dragneel-

Al oír el nombre el peli rosa se soltó de los brazos de Gajeel y volteó.

-Oiga…- grito pero se quedo estático al ver a la rubia enfrente de él, algo despertó de nuevo en su pecho, el calor que le producía la chica de hace doce años, volvió a nacer como la primera vez, al verla enfrente de él, Lucy lo miró sorprendida sin aceptar lo que veían sus ojos.

-Lu…Lucy-susurro Natsu, Gray y Gajeel estaban estáticos y pálidos al reconocer a la chica que por años su amigo jamás pudo olvidar, Lucy agacho la mirada y al subirla de nuevo se encontró con esos ojos verdes que soñó con ellos por mucho tiempo.

-Doctora- susurro la enfermera, Lucy reacciono y asintió apretó el tablero tratando que la voz no se le fuera.

-Soy Lucy Heartfilia la doctora que atenderá a Nashi Dragneel- tomó aire y cerró los ojos conociendo la respuesta pero debía hacerla-¿Quién es el padre de la niña?-

-Yo…-contesto Natsu sin despegar la vista de Lucy- Yo soy el padre…-

Y el mundo se le vino encima a Lucy, era verdad y el chico que amo tenía una hija, una hija con otra mujer.

* * *

_**OoO que fuerte ok Lucy tonta, pero waaa esto esta que arde que creen que pase, espero y el capítulo fuera de su agrado y pues agradecso quien lo lee y sobre todo le gusta :D **_

_**Siguiente Capítulo.**_

_**Mis Sentimientos.**_

_**Natsu no estará dispuesta de dejar ir a la rubia que jamás pudo olvidar, Lucy no sabe que hacer, y Yukino la nueve intrusa en la pareja Nalu -_- Espero sus amados Reviews y pues nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, mina-san sean felices coman sanamente y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... :3 **_


	5. Chapter 5 Mis sentimientos

**HOLA KAEDE SE REPORTA...**

**Sí que pensaron que me había olvidado de este fic xD pues así era hasta que la inspiración volvió espero que les guste y pues empecemos a leer ya vale **

**~Neko empieza la historia~**

* * *

**_Mis Sentimientos_**

Natsu solo la observaba, no atento a lo que ella les estaba diciendo, a lo que Gray decidió que sería mejor que él hablará con la doctora.

-Y que prosigue- pregunto el Fullbuster, Lucy ya más tranquila le explicaba la condición de la niña y los posibles síntomas en las próximas horas.

-Por ahora le haremos unos análisis, y determinaremos a que es alérgica, por consiguiente necesito al menos que un conocido de la niña se quede en la sala de espera, sería todo ¿Alguna pregunta más?-

-Ella se pondrá bien- esta vez Gajeel habló preocupado, Lucy sonrió.

-Claro señores, por favor tomen asiento y esta vez no hagan escándalo-

-Por supuesto doctora-

Lucy asintió y sin mirar a Natsu salió de la sala, Gajeel y Gray observaron al peli rosa que estaba perdido es sus pensamientos, hasta que Gray lo golpeó.

-Oye cabeza de horno-

-Era ella-

-Eh-

Natsu hizo a un lado a Gray y miró por donde se había ido Lucy, su corazón latía a todo lo que daba, la chica que no quiso buscar porque no era de su altura, la chica que decidió olvidar cuando encontró a Nashi, la chica que la final jamás pudo olvidar, estaba ahí, en ese lugar, y ahora era quien atendía a su hija.

-Lucy-

-Ok, esto es mucha coincidencia- susurro Gajeel mirando a Gray quien estaba igual de sorprendido que sus amigos.

.

.

Lucy se disculpo y entró a su consultorio, se derrumbo en la puerta al cerrarla, su respiración era agitada y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, trato de calmarse lográndolo un poco, se levantó con dificultad y se sentó en su escritorio.

-Genial esto debe ser un juego… el destino es cruel eh.- diciendo esto reviso su informe, la puerta tocó y una enfermera le dijo que era hora de los análisis de la niña, Lucy se repuso y salió rumbo a emergencias, al entrar unos enfermeros9 estaban alrededor de la niña.

-Doctora Heartfilia… la niña presenta un cuatro de reacción alérgica… quizás por comer algo en mal estado.- digo uno de los enfermeros.

-Bien… los análisis que pedí.-

-En un momento los traerán.- Lucy paso y vio a la niña, el tiempo se detuvo al ver a la pequeña peli rosa, algo en su pecho nació, calidez, ternura, cariño, se acercó a la niña y acarició su cara, su mejilla era suave y transmitía calidez a su pecho.

-Doctora.-

Lucy salió de su encanto y miró el suero- Quiero los análisis.- dijo entonces con una lamparita abrió uno de los ojos de Nashi y empezó a revisarla, respiración, corazón-Creo que solo ha sido por la alergia…-

Lucy siguió revisando a la niña "_Es la hija de Natsu, el chico que jamás olvide, el hizo su vida con otra mujer… y yo como tonta… que tonta, hay Lucy Heartfilia eres una tonta…"._

_….._

_….._

Pasaron alrededor de 4 horas, los chicos seguían ahí, Levy había llamado para ver la condición de Nashi peor seguían sin noticias.

-Me pregunto…- Gray se sentó a lado de Natsu y lo miró fijamente-Estás así por Nashi o por qué encontraste a tú amor eterno.-

-Que tonterías dices Gray.- Natsu se alejó de él y se levantó-Claro que por mi hija, pero.-

-¿Pero?-

-Sí me ha dejado impactado, Lucy está aquí tan cercas… yo que quería evitarla y miren… ella está aquí y es la doctora que atiende a mi hija.-

-Eso es lo peor.- Gajeel agrego, los dos chicos lo miraron-Sí tenías intenciones de recuperarla, bueno que solo fue tuya por una noche…-

Al comentario Natsu volteó la cara apenado-Aun así… yo.-

-Quizás y ella piense que hiciste tú vida con otra.-

-¿Qué?-

-Dime algo Natsu…- Gray lo agarro de los hombros – Ya que la encontraste ¿Tratarás de acércate a ella? – Natsu bajo la vista.

-Yo.-

-Ahí viene.- los chicos miraron al pasillo, Lucy salió de emergencias los chicos se acercaron a ella, Gray agarro a Natsu para que no hiciera nada tonto, sin embargo este miraba fijamente a la chica que caminaba a paso lento.

-La niña ha reaccionado bien.- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, los chicos suspirarón- Por ahora la moveremos a una habitación y estará ahí… lo que ocurrió es que la niña ingirió pescado en mal estado, y eso ocasiono que su cuerpo reaccionara como alergia, por suerte la encontraron a tiempo.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará en el hospital?-pregunto Gajeel.

-Me gustaría tenerla en observación hasta el día de mañana, si no sucede más reacciones negativas podrían llevársela al siguiente día.- termino de decir Lucy y Gajeel empezaron hablar, Lucy miró a Natsu quien la miraba intensamente, ella se puso nervios ay su corazón empezó a latir rápido y empezó a sonrojarse levemente, hace doce años que no se veía con Natsu, y era que jamás lo pudo olvidar, aunque fuera solo una noche la que estuvieron juntos, ella se enamoró de él, y más por el hecho que había tenido una hija de él.

-Me retiró, vendrá una enfermera a avisarles cuando puedan ver a Nashi.- diciendo esto Lucy desapareció, Natsu dio un paso adelante pero se detuvo.

-Quieto Natsu.- Gajeel sonrió- Creo que debes dejarla ir de una vez.-

-Estás loco.- susurro Natsu, los chicos lo miraron- La encontré, encontré a mi princesa… ahora puedo acercarme a ella.-

-Oye, Natsu si antes no la quisiste buscar…-

-Fue por qué ella era diferente a mí, una estrella que no podía alcanzar… pero ahora es diferente, ahora estoy a su misma altura.-

-Oye, creo que tú mismo te estas humillando.- dijeron los dos peli negros, Natsu sonrió.

-No, es solo que ahora puedo acercarme a ella sin temor que me rechace.-

-Creo que si te hubieras acercado al principio no te hubiera rechazado.-

-Ella se entregó a ti… digo era algo, le atraías…. Pero aun así estar aferrado a una mujer por 12 años.-

-No me importa… ahora Lucy es una estrella que puedo alcanzar.- Natsu miró a la puerta decidido-Y haré que se enamoré de mí.-

…..

…..

Nashi abrió los ojos, vio la habitación y entró en pánico.

-Eh, qué pasa…- empezó a moverse y al ver la aguja con suero se puso pálida-Agu…agu…-

-O vaya despertó.- una enfermera entró Nashi la miró-Veo que estás confundida.-

-Sí esto…-

-Buenos días.- Lucy entró, la niña la miró y se quedó con la boca abierta, Lucy hablo con la enfermera y está salió, la rubia se puso a lado de la chica peli ros ay vio su tablero-Veo que sus índices neurales están bien entonces…- pero no siguió pues vio que la peli rosa la miraba embobado.

-Esto…-

-Usted es una princesa.- susurro Nashi, Lucy sonrió.

-No lo soy.- respondió y se sentó a lado de la peli rosa, acarició su cara, observo sus ojos, eran como lo de ella, ella soñaba con que su hija tuviera los ojos verdes de su padre, pero esa pequeña de ahí no era su hija, era la hija del chico que amaba con otra mujer, se dio cuenta de su acto y ese gesto la hizo estremecerse y alejo su mano, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?- Soy Lucy Heartfilia y soy tú doctora.-

-Mía es decir que me la puedo llevar.- dijo la niña con los ojos brillando, Lucy río esa niña era simpática, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar de quien era hija.

-¿Le pasa algo doctora?-

-No, Nashi… viene estás aquí ya que comiste algún tipo de marisco en mal estado… y eso causo una reacción alérgica por lo cuál te trajeron, estabas en shock así que el que hayas despertado son buenas noticias, más a parte el cuadro de shock que tuviste no afecto en nada…-

-Que bien, le dije a mi papá que esos mariscos no parecían buenos.-respondió Nashi inflando sus mejillas.

-Tú papá es un buen hombre no es así.-susurro Lucy, Nashi asintió.

-Él es un buen padre y es muy famoso.-

-Así.-

-Claro en el otro lado del mundo, pero regresamos aquí ya que debía venir a dar… como dijo… no sé qué con la disquera y por eso regresamos.-

-Ya veo, sí que debes ser feliz, con él y tú mami.-

-O no, mi mami murió cuando nací, así que solo somos mi papi, o y mi príncipe, el tío malo y mi tía Levy.-

-Tío malo.- susurro Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa-"Creo que se refiere a los chicos de la banda"-

-Señorita…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Usted tiene novio.- a la pregunta de la niña Lucy se sonrojo.

-No lo tengo…- contesto Lucy, pasaron varió rato platicando, Nashi estaba encantada con Lucy y como hablaba con ella, por alguna razón a la peli rosa le agrado Lucy así como Lucy se encantó con la pequeña.

-"Ella sería perfecta como novia de papá"- pensé Nashi, la puerta se abrió y entró Natsu corriendo, Lucy se levantó y se alejó dándole paso a Natsu a que llegará a su pequeña la cual abrazo.

-Nashi estás bien.-

-Claro papi, te dije que esos mariscos no estaban buenos.- replico la niña peli rosa, Natsu sonrió, y la abrazo, la escena se le hizo tierna y cruel a Lucy, Natsu podría haber abrazado así a su hija, y que tal sí el jamás la hubiera aceptada, Lucy movió la cabeza, de todas maneras jamás le diría que tuvo una hija y que era de él.

-Señor Dragneel.- Lucy llamo al chico, este la miró como la primera vez, Lucy se puso nerviosa pero como toda profesional oculto su nerviosismo-Su hija, podrá dejar el hospital mañana… debe evitar comer de nuevo mariscos… para evitar un nuevo cuadro alérgico es todo…- Lucy puso el tablero en la su lugar-Me retiró cualquier cosa me hablan…-

-Lucy…- a la mención de su nombre la rubia sintió una descarga eléctrica, lo miró este le sonrió tiernamente-Gracias por curar a mi hija…-

A la palabra hija, Lucy se sintió frustrada, así que solo asintió-Es mi trabajo.- dijo con voz neutral y salió del cuarto.

Natsu trago al oír la voz de su rubia, Nashi lo jalo de la playera.

-Papi, y mis tíos.-

-Gajeel se fue a descansar y Gray fue a comer algo, cuando me dijeron que habías despertado corrí de inmediato, hija que bien que estés mejor…-Natsu la volvió abrazar, Nashi le devolvió el abrazo.

-Oye papá.-

-Qué pasa.-

-A que la doctora Heartfilia es bonita.-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí vamos, y le dijiste Lucy.- Nashi puso una cara picará- Nunca jamás habías actuado así delante de una chica-

Natsu sonrió, quizás y sí Nashi estaba de su lado sería más fácil.

-Te gustaría ¿Qué la hiciera parte de la familia?-

-Papá…creo que será mejor conocerla.-

-Bueno es muy hermosa…-

Nashi hizo una cruz con sus dedos- Dijiste hermosa, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hiciste con mi padre?-

-Soy yo tontita.- dijo Natsu golpeado con su dedo la frente de la chica de ojos marrones.

-Así que la doctora te embobo, increíble…- río Nashi, Natsu sonrió.

-Me ha embobado mucho antes.-

…..

…..

Lucy salió de su consultorio y se estiró bostezando.

-Qué día…-

-Doctora Heartfilia.- la voz del chico albino la hizo voltear y poner una sonrisa.

-Hola Lyon.-

-Hola, creo que deberías ir a descansar te ves muy agotada.-

-Sí creo que eso haré, anoche tuve que venir.-

-Lamento mucho eso, tuve una operación y no había nadie más… en verdad siento haber arruinado tu descanso.-

-O vamos no seas así.- Lucy lo tomó del hombro-Entre doctores nos ayudamos.-

-Sí tienes razón…- Lyon sonrió-Ahora no tengo cita… ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?-

-No… creo que iré a dormir un poco, al rato debo venir a ver a mi paciente… creo que la dejaré un día más en vigilancia.-

-Creo que debes descansar, no has parado desde anoche.- Lyon le dio un caramelo-Toma es para los niños pero eres pediatra eso te hace una de ellos.-

-Tonto.- río Lucy golpeando levemente con su tablero, el albino río y se lajeo de ella-Tomemos esa cita para después.-

-¿Quién dijo que era una cita?- grito Lyon riendo, Lucy río y siguió su camino, su madre había enviado una muda de ropa limpia, así que se quitó el vestido antes de ir a ver a Nashi, al recordar a la pequeña suspiro, esas horas habían sido las más incomodas de su vida, por el hecho de que no quería ver a Natsu Dragneel quien resulta se hizo famoso, y ahora estaba ahí en su hospital con su hija que casi se envenena…

Alboroto un poco su cabello, y antes de salir del hospital, alguien la jalo haciendo pegándola en uno de los pasillos que estaba solo, Lucy abrió los ojos se encontró esa mirada jade que siempre soñaba, todas las noches, en su hija y en él.

-Hola Lucy.- saludo el peli rosa sonriendo tiernamente, Lucy no podía hablar y sentía el corazón a mil por hora, más a pare sus mejillas las sentía caliente, esa mirada era tan penetrante que le gustaba.

-Hola…Natsu…-

-Veo que no me dices Dragneel como hace rato.- dijo el peli rosa, cerca de la cara de esta, Lucy apretó los peños y con toda su fuerza de voluntad lo alejo un poco de ella.

-Estaba en trabajo… veo que estás bien… hace…-

-Doce años y cinco meses y siete días que no nos vemos.- Natsu dijo sin perder su sonrisa-Los conté.-

-Vaya que loco de tú parte.- dijo Lucy apartando la mirada, Natsu río divertido.

-Por qué apartas la mirada.-

-cómo que por qué, acaso es normal que un hombre acorrale a una doctora en un pasillo desolado.- Lucy respondió, Natsu se alejó de ella y se rasco la cabeza-Sigues siendo despreocupado.-

-Y tú linda.- a su contestación Lucy se avergonzó, parecía una adolescente, esa chica que hace doce años se entregó a ese desconocido sin importarle nada, ese desconocido que hizo nacer en ella, la tracción y el amor… Natsu rozo su mejilla, Lucy cerro los ojos al sentir su contacto, pero los abrió de inmediato, tomó su mano y la aparto.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto esta, Natsu suspiro.

-Quería platicar… puedes…-

-Quería ir a mi casa a descansar un poco…-

-Bien que te parece en la comida…-

-Yo estaré…-

-Seré más específico…- Natsu acorralo a Lucy en la pared, la rubia se sonrojo a ese acto-No me te dejaré en paz hasta que aceptes comer conmigo.-

-Acaso es una nueva forma en que atacas.- dijo Lucy nerviosa, Natsu sonrió.

-Bueno el ser un famoso cantante y huir de tus fans ha dado resultados…así que Lucy aceptas o te…- Natsu se quedó viendo los labios de la chica, Lucy se dio cuenta de eso.

-Sí… pero no me acorrales en mi trabajo…-

Natsu se separó de ella feliz, al menos podría hablar bien con ella de lo ocurrido hace doce años-Te veo en la cafetería que está aquí a dos cuadras, a las 5.-

-Bien… que pasa con tú hija.-

-Yo le diré que iré a comer, después de todos modos mis amigos estarán con ella, así que no te preocupes…-

Lucy asintió y salió corriendo, Natsu la vio irse, su sonrisa se agrando lleno de victoria, era un paso para conquistar a esa mujer que jamás pudo olvidar y que no dejaría ir una vez más, después de todo a su hija le había caído bien…

-Lucy… te conquistaré sea como sea…-susurro este lleno de confianza, ella le enseño lo que era el amor esa noche que se entregó a él y él a ella, así que no dejaría que esa magia que surgió a la luz de la luna se fuera.

...

Lucy subió a su carro y apoyo su cabeza en el volante, sonrió y la alegría se apoderó de ella... quizás y era bueno, Natsu la buscó... pero, se agarro el pecho, la tristeza de saber que había tenido una hija, y de la misma edad que se supondría tendría su niña era la misma, y sentir que había sido engañada... más bien tonta al meterse con ese chico bajo la luz de la luna fue un error, pero no dejaría que eso volviera a pasar, se juró alejarse de Natsu Dragneel y lo haría aunque su corazón gritará que lo amaba, aunque fuera loco de creer era a´si, ella se enamoró de ese chico de voz hermosa y ojos hipnotizantes que conoció bajo la fría y hermosa noche con la luna de testigo de como su amor floreció y se entrego a él.

* * *

**Bueno tengo dos noticias que dar-... primera no dejaré este fic lo acabaré... segundo no se cada cuando actualizaré, puede ser tres meses, cuatro meses no lo sé quiero enfocarme en los fics que tengo más adelantado y que me faltan pocos capítulos para acabarlo, así que me concentraré en esos y estos que apenas empece los dejaré al final :( pero no dejaré el fic lo acabaré lo prometo...**

**Mina-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en otro capítulo de ste fic o en otro :D gracias a todos lo que me apoyan Kaede se los agradece **

**espero un lindo review de su parte queridos lectores...**


	6. Chapter 6 Sentimientos Contradictorios

**_Hace muchos ayeres, cuando las flores estaban floreciendo y la nieve empezaba a desvanecerse... okay me dejo de drama..._**

**_Hola a todos, se que a pasado mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo desde que actualice... así que una disculpa *Neko-vampiro se inclina* lo siento mucho ya que los que leen este fic debieron tener ganas de matarme (o aun lo tienen) pero por fin pude hacer otro capítulo..._**

**_se que tuve vacaciones que llegarán a su fin y que debía avanzar más pero creánme tuve un bloqueó mental después de acabar mi otro fic, pero al parecer las ideas se han acomodado, pero basta de dar escusas y guarden sus lanzas y granadas... ^^_**

**_disfruten el capítulo y espero que les guste..._**

**_*Neko-vampiro comienza la historia*_**

* * *

**_Sentimientos Contradictorios._**

Natsu veía su reloj cada rato, Nashi que estaba leyendo una revista observo aquel acto por su padre y empezó a reír.

— ¿Por qué miras tanto tu reloj papá? —pregunto la niña con un sonrisa, Natsu dejo de ver su reloj y sonrió—Acaso ¿Tienes una cita? —

—No, como crees, citas por favor. —Nashi percibió su nerviosismo y empezó a reír—Oye ¿No te rías? —

Natsu se levantó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, Nashi movió sus manos dando a entender que se daba por vencida.

—Papi, estás feliz eso es extraño. —La niña volvió a tomar su revista—Se trata de aquella doctora. —

—Señorita usted debe estar descansando. —Natsu se levantó y le quitó la revista e hizo que se recostará y la tapo con la cobija.

—Son las 4:30 de la tarde papá no inventes. —replico la niña sin parar de reír—Pero está bien… debes ir a tu cita. —

—No es una cita Nashi. —Natsu se sonrojo levemente, su hija sí que era muy burlona cuando se trataba sobre sus asuntos de citas o amores, aunque jamás se había vuelto a enamorar, la única que tenía su corazón sería por siempre y para siempre Lucy Heartfilia.

—Hola. —Gray entro seguido de Gajeel, los dos traían muchos globos con unos peluches, Nashi al ver eso se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Es bueno enfermarse. —Grito está estirando las manos—Denme mis regalos. —los chicos se acercaron a ella y le entregaron lo que habían traído aunque la mayoría quedo esparcida en la cama, Natsu se levantó de la silla.

—Me voy a comer, los veo al rato… cualquier cosa tendré prendido el celular. —dijo este dándole un beso en la frente a Nashi—Al rato te veo. —salió de la habitación, Gray se sentó en la silla a lado de la cama de la niña y sonrió.

—Y ahora este que le pico. —

—Creí que no se separaría ni un segundo de Nashi. —Gajeel observo por la ventana, Nashi sonrió y negó con la cabeza _"Mi papi es tan obvio" _pensó mientras empezaba a hablar con Gray.

….

…

….

Lucy despertó y se incorporó, había dormido muy poco pero no se sentía tan cansada como creía, miro su ropa y decidió darse una ducha, al estar abajo del agua pensó en tantas cosas, primero la aparición de Natsu Dragneel, ella que había tratado a toda costa de que no se cruzará en su camino, era como si el destino la odiará, segunda la hija del chico que amaba, Natsu al parecer la había olvidado tan rápido o más bien quizás y ya había tenido romances con otras mujeres y ella fue una más de la lista, aquel pensamiento la hizo enojar. Termino de bañarse y se puso unos jeans con una blusa de manga larga blanco con un chaleco café claro y unas botas de tacón del mismo color, dejo su cabello suelto y camino hacia el comedor, sonrió al encontrarse a Lissana tomando té.

—Hola Lissi. —Saludó la rubia, Lissana la miró y saludó— ¿Estás sola? —

—Sí. —la chica la miró—Alex se fue con Mirajane y Laxus a comprar, ya sabes que son unos padrinos muy consentidores, Sting en el trabajo como tus padres. —

—Mi madre ¿Estás en el hospital? —pregunto Lucy, Lissana negó.

—No, al parecer fue a la fundación… quería ir a ver cómo iban. —Lucy suspiro— ¿Saldrás? —

—Sí, no tardó. —

—Pero no descansaste ¿Estas bien? —

—Sí no te preocupes, los veo al rato. —La rubia salió de la casa y camino al estacionamiento, se subió en su auto y arrancó directo a la cafetería donde se vería con Natsu.

….

…

….

El peli rosa esperaba a la chica había llegado diez minutos antes, tragó un poco y acomodo sus lentes negros, era tan famoso que quizás y las chicas que estaban ahí lo reconocerían y eso no era bueno, miro que muchas ya se iban y eso lo hizo suspirar más, decidió sentarse en una de las mesas más alejadas esperando que así no los vieran. Observo a la puerta pero ella no llegaba, empezó a ponerse nervioso pero debía enfrentar su pasado y el amor que aún tenía por ella.

—Hola. —la voz de la chica lo hizo levantarse y mirarla, ella tenía lo veía y estaba un poco sonrojada— ¿Me puedo sentar? —

—Claro. —Natsu se acercó a ella y jalo un poco la silla para que tomará asiento, Lucy no dijo nada y los dos se sentaron, se hizo un silencio incomodo, Lucy tomo aire y miro a Natsu quien se exalto.

—Veo que te ha ido bien. —Dijo ella sonriendo—Me alegro. —

—Y tú veo que encontraste tu camino. —Natsu se recargo en la mesa y se quitó los lentes—Sigues igual de hermosa que hace 12 años. —Lucy se sonrojo hasta las orejas y tomo la cartilla del menú.

—Qué pedirás… yo quiero un pastel de mango… —Lucy alzo la mano y una mesera se acercó a tomar su orden, las dos pidieron y en menos de cinco minutos ya tenían su orden y era que la chica le había echado ojo a Natsu acto que a Lucy molesto un poco.

—Creo que es bueno tener estos gustos. —Susurro Lucy comiendo, Natsu solo la observaba y tomaba su café latte, Lucy dejo de comer y lo miró—Y bien ¿De qué quieres hablar? —

Natsu bajo su taza y empezó a rascarse un poco la cabeza—Lo siento, estoy nervioso… —

—Es… que raro en un cantante. —Lucy desvió un poco la mirada, la realidad es que ella también estaba nerviosa, Natsu apoyo su cara entre sus manos.

—Hubo tantas cosas esa vez… como te fuiste, ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa forma? —

Lucy lo miro sería y suspiro—No lo sé, sentí miedo… pero eso no es todo. —La chica apretó un poco más su taza—Yo regresé y te busque. —

— ¿Me buscaste? —Natsu se exalto al oír eso de la rubia.

—Sí pero fue una equivocación. —Lucy dijo y sonrió tristemente—Te fuiste. —

—Lucy yo… sabes cuándo te fuiste yo… pensé que quizás y fue un error todo esto que paso entre nosotros. —Natsu observo el rostro de la chica—Pero no fue así… —su corazón latía con fuerza—Yo jamás me arrepentiré de ese día en que te tome, jamás me arrepentiré. —

—No seas mentiroso. —susurro Lucy.

—No es mentira, después Levy nuestra patrocinadora nos contactó y nos mudamos a Chicago, te investigue pero no tuve el valor de presentarme ante ti. —Natsu apretó sus puños—Un pobre tipo que no tenía nada más que su música, que apenas empezaba con su debut, como me presentaría tú eres una estrella inalcanzable, pero después de todo no te olvide… y jamás cuando me entregue a ti y tú a mí esa fue la primera y única vez que estuve con una mujer. —

—No me mientas. —Lucy pego en la mesa y miro a Natsu sonriendo tristemente—Y Nashi qué… ¿No me digas que eso fue por obra del espíritu santo? Por qué créeme los bebés no nacen así por qué así. —

Natsu tragó—Nashi ella… —

—Yo me entregue a ti porqué sentí una extraña sensación, una atracción tan fuerte así ti… fue amor a primera vista Natsu… pero me decepcione al no encontrarte, al no saber nada de ti y ahora te encuentro con una niña, así que no me salgas con eso. —

—Lucy yo… —el chico trato de tomar su mano pero Lucy la aparto.

—No sé por qué hablamos de esto, la verdad es que solo fui un pasatiempo ya que esa niña tiene la edad en que me entregué a ti Natsu. —Lucy aparto una lágrimas que se le había escapado—Todos estos años pensé que quizás y yo había significado aunque fuera por una noche algo para ti, pero me equivoque. —

—No. —grito Natsu, Lucy dejo de sonreír.

—Todo está dicho Natsu, él que me digas esas cosa son cambia el hecho de que jugaste conmigo. —

—Con un carajo, no fue así Lucy yo te… —Natsu se detuvo al ver a Lucy pararse.

—Nashi dice todo, esa niña tiene 12 años…12 años, no digas que yo fui la primera y la última, ya que no es así. —Lucy dejo dinero en la mesa—Me tengo que ir, aún tengo sueño y espero que no me sigas de nuevo, Nashi sale mañana así que espero que sea la última vez que nos veamos. —

Lucy camino hacia la salida, Natsu reaccionó y salió detrás de ella y la detuvo antes de que ella subiera a su auto.

—No, escúchame. —

—basta lo que paso es pasado. —Grito Lucy tratando de zafarse, Natsu la tomo de la cara y la acerco a su rostro—Suel…suéltame. —

—Te amo. —susurro Natsu, Lucy se paralizo y bajo sus manos—Te amé desde la primera vez que te vi, te amé y te he amado, cada día que paso, cada día que llegaba siempre trate de olvidarte, salí en tantas citas, pero ninguna de esas chicas eras tú Lucy. —acaricio su cara tiernamente con su pulgar haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos—No eran suaves como tú, con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, ese cabello rubio que me enloquece, no eran tú Lucy… aunque suene loco me enamoré como un loco de ti. —

—Basta. —

—Una foto, la única foto que conseguí al encontrarte en Chicago fue lo que me hizo seguir adelante… a no perder la esperanza, para seguir adelante. —el chico se acercó a sus labios—Lucy, tus labios siempre trate de recordar la dulzura en ellos al besarte, su sabor y su suavidad. —sus labios se rozaron, la rubia estaba perdiendo la razón—Lucy. —

—No. —Susurro Lucy alejándose—No… no te puedo creer. —

— ¿por qué no me crees Lucy? Soy sincero. —con la más tierna voz y con un poco de dolor Lucy contesto.

—Una palabra Nashi, por eso no te puedo creer. —la chica entró a su coche y arrancó, Natsu tragó y suspiro.

—Sí te pudiera explicar, pero no quiero decir que Nashi no es mía… por qué aunque no sea mi hija de sangre sigue siendo mi hija. —diciendo esto se puso sus lentes negros y camino hacia el hospital todo se había dicho había perdido a Lucy, había escogido a su hija y perdido al amor de su vida.

Lucy detuvo el carro a la orilla de la carretera y empezó a llorar, esas palabras sonaban tan reales que la hubieran hecho caer, pero la pequeña peli rosa aparecía en sus pensamientos y la hacían volver a la realidad, a la realidad de Natsu y ella.

—Natsu debo soportar este dolor. —siguió llorando en silencio mientras el día se desvanecía poco a poco.

…

..

…

Nashi miro a Gray y sonrió.

—Y dime príncipe ¿Qué paso con Juvia? —

— ¿Pensé que no te agradaba? —respondió el pelinegro sonriendo.

—Que esperabas ella me quito tu amor. —respondió la pequeña haciendo una pose dramática, Gray solo suspiro.

—Oye sabes que si hiciera eso sería llamado pedófilo pervertido. —

—Al menos mi papá sigue siendo mío y no le gusta ninguna chica. —Nashi observo a Gray que había visto su celular—Él jamás se enamoró de nadie, su corazón sigue siendo mío. —

—Eso crees, él ha estado enamorado de una chica desde hace… —pero Gray se calló y miro a Nashi quien sonreía con triunfo—La cagué. —susurro el chico mientras la niña lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo acercaba a su cara.

—Haber príncipe Gray sería muy bueno que me contarás más sobre esa chica de la que mi papi a estado enamorado, que te parece si jugamos a Nashi preguntas. —

—Ese juego no existe. —respondió el chico alterado y nervioso.

—Desde hoy lo inauguró, así que empecemos. —todo había salido de acuerdo a su plan, después de todo Gray sería su príncipe soñado pero también era un tarado.

…

Gajeel tomaba un café en la cafetería del hospital, observo los mensajes de Levy.

—Hola. —saludó Natsu sentándose en su mesa y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa.

—Qué cara, parece como si vinieras de un velorio. —Gajeel hablo viendo a su desanimado amigo—Algo me dice que viste a esa chica rubia. —

—Yo la cagué. —Natsu alzo la vista, en serió que estaba demasiado deprimido—Ella no me cree nada. —

—Adivinaré le dijiste cosas nenitas, pero ella no te creyó por un pequeño detalle que empieza con N verdad. —Gajeel observo a Natsu asentir.

—Yo la perdí, no puedo decirle lo de Nashi, es que no soporto decir que ella en realidad no es mi hija, siento que sería la cosa más horrible que podría decir. —Natsu suspiro—Lucy volvió hacer una estrella inalcanzable. —

—Si ese es el problema. —Gajeel empezó a comer una galleta—Conquístala de nuevo. —

— ¿Qué? —Natsu observo a su amigo.

—Claro, por lo que vi en ella al parecer sigue atraída a ti eso es un punto a tu favor, ahora lo que importa es que le demuestres que la amas aunque tengas una hija, y de Nashi… puedes decirle que su madre la dejo en tu puerta y lo de ella fue cuando ella se había ido y estabas pedo. —

—Eso es una mentira muy grande. —alego Natsu agarrando una galleta.

—Que prefieres, mentir un poco o perder al amor de tu vida ¿? —Gajeel sonrió— ¿Quieres que alguien te la quite? —

—Ella es mía, no la perderé de nuevo. —Natsu hablo seriamente—Haré que Lucy se vuelva a enamorar de mí y recuerde aquella noche en que nació nuestro amor. —

—Al oírte hablar así me dan nauseas. —Gajeel se tapó la boca.

—Maldito ¡Cállate! Es por qué no has amado, no sabes lo que es amar de verdad. —Natsu empezó a gritarle, un chico pelinegro se acercó a ellos con semblante triste.

—Natsu. —Gray habló, el peli rosa lo miró.

—Vaya parece como si te hubieran torturado. —Gray se sentó a lado de sus amigos y asintió.

—Me torturó una niña de doce años que tiene su lado diabólico. —respondió desanimado.

—Nashi. —Natsu lo vio—¿Qué te hizo? —

—Ella me sacó todo lo que sabía… —Gray miró a Natsu—Lo siento ella sabe todo. —

—¿Todo? —gritaron Gajeel y Natsu al ver al chico—No te refieres a… —

—No es nada relacionado con ella. —ha lo que dijo Gray los dos se relajaron—Es sobre Natsu y su rubia, ella sabe toda la verdad. —

—O ya veo ella sabe lo mío con Lucy…—Natsu sonrió y tomo a Gray de la camisa cambiando su semblante a uno furioso—Gray maldito te haré mierda. —

—Natsu, Nashi me obligó tiene un poder mental enorme. —empezó a excusarse Gray pero Natsu no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, Gajeel solo reía al ver a esos dos peleando.

…

..

…

—Achu. —Lucy estornudo mientras conversaba por computadora—Bien ahora… —

__Blue Princess envió un mensaje__

Apareció el mensaje en su pantalla y sonrió.

_—Hola Blue Princess, lamento que cancelará nuestra cita tuve una emergencia —_

__cara sonriendo_ No te preocupes, mi sobrina igual se enfermó y eso me impidió también ir _carita triste__

_—Pero que bueno que hablamos, te quería pedir un favor—_

_—Claro Fairy ¿Qué ocurre? —_

_—Quiero que tus chicos toquen en una comida de la empresa de mi padre—_

_—Vaya eso es un poco complicado _carita seria_ _

_—Vamos te lo imploró _emoticón suplicando_ juro que pagaremos lo que cobran por una noche, mi padre necesita alguien que toque esa noche, más aparte de que es el lanzamiento de un nuevo vino y mi cuñada celebraremos el éxito de su nuevo libro—_

_—Jejeje necesitas mi ayudo mi mortal amiga _carita pícara_ pero quiero tu cuerpo —_

_— ¡Te he dicho que no soy de ese bando! _carita riendo_ Acepto una cita—_

_—Jajaja bien lo tomo, mis chicos por ahora no tienen evento, hemos venido a descansar pero si se trata de ti no hay problema ^u^ —_

_—Gracias Blue Princess _carita dando besitos_ te adoro —_

_—No hay de qué, pero creo que deberíamos decir nuestros nombres su haremos este contrato ¿No crees? —_

_—Tienes razón _emoticón pensando_ te aseguró que no soy estafadora :) —_

_—Bien… o mejor nos conocemos en persona Fairy y seguimos con el misterio un poco más —_

_—Jajajaja bien ¿Qué día nos vemos? —_

_—Qué te parece pasado mañana a la 1 de la tarde en restaurante Frontera Grill _carita sonriendo__

_—Bien Blue Princess te veo en dos días, espero no seas una secuestradora _cara riendo__

_—Lo mismo digo _carita riendo_ te veo después, llegaron mis chicos y les daré la noticia—_

_—Bien Blue Princess, yo igual debo cenar ya que mañana debo ir al hospital —_

_—Bien nos vemos, recuerda es una cita _carita pícara__

_—jajajaja en ese pondré bella para ti _emoticón sonrojado_ descansa nos vemos—_

_—Adiós— _Fairy desconectada_ _

—Levy. —Saludaron los chicos al entrar al departamento—Sabes que paso. —

—No sé pero debe ser alguna otra estupidez echa por Gray verdad. —Levy empezó a reír al igual que Natsu y Gajeel—Pero antes que me den su queja, les tengo trabajo. —

—Oye venimos a descansar. —Gray se dejó caer en el sillón.

—Y de que es el trabajo. —pregunto Natsu mirando a la pequeña peli azul.

Levy movió su dedo—Chan, chan… tocarán en la celebración de una importante compañía de Vinos. —

Los tres chicos se quedaron en blanco— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron al escuchar aquello.

…

..

…

Nashi sonreía mientras abrazaba su revista.

—Wa, quien diría que la chica que quiero para que sea novia de papá fuera la misma de la que papá a estado enamorado. —la niña le brillaron los ojos—Que mi plan comience. —

….

…

* * *

**Espero que recordaran la historio que les haya gustado como esta avanzando ^^ y pues arriba el Nalu **

**Bueno espero un review y coman frutas y verduras y sean muy felices :3**

**Por compensación les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo :)**

**-Soy Lucy Hratfilia mucho gusto-**

**-Soy Levy McGarden por fin nos conocemos Fairy- **

**...**

**...**

**-Así que te ayudaré papá-**

**-Nashi, cada cita que me hacías tomar no ayudaba además-**

**-Pero ella es la mujer que amas, no te preocupes con mi lindura, mente ingeniosa haré que la doctora Lucy te mire de nuevo-**

**-Eres rara hija-**

**...**

**...**

**-Vamos a una cita-**

**-Vale Lyon- **

**-Que carajos- **

**...**

**-Nostros somos la banda Boys Darks un gusto y hoy tocaremos en su hermosa velada-**

**-No puede ser- **

**...**

**-Lucy él es Natsu-**

**-No me digas Levy- **

**...**

**-Veo que sales con otros chicos, creí que no lo hacías más- **

**-Natsu ¿Que haces aquí? **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7 Celos

_**Este capítulo si que me quedo largo, tenía pensado hacer más escenas pero por lo que debía contar se debió cortar en dos partes, bueno ustedes lo verán OuO espero que les guste el capítulo**_

_***Neko-vampiro comienza con la historia***_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

_** Celos**_

—Quizás era mejor decirle a Lia que ella diera de alta a Nashi Dragneel.—Lucy suspiro tomando los papeles de su escritorio, la noche anterior sí que había sido una gran bomba, la reaparición de Natsu Dragneel el hombre que estaba decidida a olvidar, pero lo que más la lastimo fue el descubrir que él tenía una hija, hija que se parecía a la que ella había perdido—Una Heartfilia se mantiene firme, ahora Lucy vas a ir al cuarto de la niña, darás el resultado y que ya todo está bien para que sea dada de alta.—Salió de su consultorio tratando de ocultar sus nervios, aunque Loke la bromeo ella no pudo contestar como siempre lo hacía.

—Linda Lucy ¿Estás bien?— Loke le dio unos papeles para que los firmará, Lucy sonrió ante la pregunta de su amigo.

—Claro, solo estoy pensando en la comida de la empresa.—Lucy le devolvió los papeles—Debes ir será muy interesante, también invite a la doctora Erza Scarlet.

—¡Bromeas, ella es de los mejores cirujanos y parasitólogos de la región...como es que...?

—Eso es secreto, la invitación te la daré mañana ya que debo confirmar la participación de otros dos invitados y de la banda que tocará en la velada.—

—Banda, ¿Qué pasa con Jude? ¿No odiaba esa clase de música ruidosa? —

—Sí, la odia pero habrá empresarios jóvenes al igual que famosos doctores, aunque la banda solo tocará unas canciones y al terminar seguirá tocando la orquesta.—Lucy rio al igual que su amigo.

—Era demasiado raro para ser verdad.—El chico albino hablo haciendo que Lucy y Loke voltearán, Lyon sonrió—Lucy...

—Lyon creo que tienes razón.—Respondió Lucy, Loke suspiro y siguió su camino—ese Loke...

—Nos da privacidad.—Contesto el doctor riendo, Lucy suspiro sin perder su sonrisa—Y dime Lucy ¿Ahora si puedo pedirte una cita?

Lucy lo miro—Lyon...—

—Vamos, es más una cita de amigos, aunque eso para mí no es divertido…—Lucy empezó a reír ante las palabras de su pretendiente—Eso es sí...

—Bien salgamos a cenar te parece.—Lyon sonrió y tomo la mano de la rubia y la beso causando un leve sonrojo en la rubia—No hagas eso Lyon...

—Creo que será muy divertido Lucy.—Lyon soltó la mano de la chica—Te recogeré a las ocho ¿Está bien la hora?.—

—Si claro. —Respondió Lucy mientras Lyon se alejaba, Lucy sabía que el albino desde que la conoció se había interesado en ella y siempre trato de que aceptará salir con él, pero Lucy no había accedido a salir con él.

—Creo que todo fue por tu culpa Dragneel.—susurro frente a la puerta de su pequeña paciente, respiro y exhalo calmándose—Buenos Días.—saludo con una sonrisa al entrar en la habitación, la pequeña peli rosa le sonrió ocasionando ternura en Lucy, ternura que se disolvió al ver a Natsu quien se mantenía a lado de su hija al igual que otros dos chicos, observo a Gray reconociéndolo ya que Juvia le había contado sobre su físico

—"Denme una medalla por reconocer al pobre hombre que es novio de mi amiga" —Pensó sonriendo débilmente.

Natsu observo esa pequeña sonrisa que su rubia había mostrado al ver a Gray y aquello no le había gustado para nada.

—Buenos días doctora Heartfilia.—Saludo Nashi con una enorme sonrisa, Lucy igualmente sonrió y empezó a leer los estudios de la niña.

—Nashi estás totalmente curada, debes evitar los mariscos ya que eso hizo la reacción alérgica en tu cuerpo, además necesito que por tres días tomes el antibiótico que te he escrito en la receta, tomas muchos líquidos y verduras, cualquier problema que resulte vuelves para checarlo.—Lucy le dio la receta a la niña quién se la entrego a Natsu.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunto Natsu observando a Lucy—Si no sucede nada...

—No es necesario que regresen.—Lucy respondió sin desvanecer su sonrisa—Me retiró una enfermera traerá la hoja que indique que Nashi debe dejar el hospital, no comas cosas raras nuevamente Nashi.—Lucy acaricio con ternura la cabeza de la peli rosa aquello provocó una reacción en el cuerpo de la rubia que le indicaba que no dejará ir a la pequeña, se alejó de la niña y salió rápidamente del cuarto.—Lucy compórtate...—susurro dirigiéndose hacia su consultorio.

Por otro lado Nashi había dirigido su mano a la zona donde había sido acariciada, aquel gesto por parte de la doctora le había causado algo extraño en su corazón.

—Que cálido.—Susurro Nashi sonriendo, mientras Natsu dejaba salir el aire contenido, Gray le dio palmadas en la espalda.

—Natsu no tienes posibilidades.—dijo Gajeel compadeciendo al chico, Natsu quito la mano de Gray.

—¡Cállense! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes! —Natsu volteo a ver a su hija quien no quitaba la mano de su cabeza—Hija ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—Papá, papá yo quiero...—Nashi quito la mano de su cabeza y miro a Natsu—Yo quiero a la doctora Heartfilia como tu novia y una mamá para mí. —

El cuarto se quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Gray y Gajeel voltearon a ver la cara pálida que tenía Natsu ante lo dicho por si hija.

••• •••

— ¡No sé qué ponerme!—grito Levy lanzando su ropa al piso mientras Yukino trataba de atrapar la ropa antes de que esta cayera—Estoy nerviosa…

—Levy es una amiga muy importante para usted…—sonrió Yukino al doblar algunas ropas—Entonces porqué no solo se viste como suele hacerlo, no es necesario ir tan extravagante si es ara ver a un amigo. —

— ¿Tú crees? —Pegunto Levy, Yukino afirmo con la cabeza, la peli azul sonrió y tomo un vestido de su closet.

—Ella es alguien que te comprende, además no es un amigo convenenciero así que solo debes actuar como eres Levy sonriente y divertida, no necesitas ropas caras ni de marca para hacer nuevos amigos. —ante las palabras de su amiga albina Levy sonrió.

—Tienes razón…además, es la primera amiga que hago…me pregunto si será linda…—

Ante sus últimas palabras la albina sonrió nerviosamente—Creo que la que debería tener cuidado es esa tal Fairy…—

••• •••

—Listo Nashi, espero que te recuperes…—dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. —Sonrió la peli rosa al tomar su dulce—Esto ¿La doctora Heartfilia? —

—Ella debe estar en su consultorio, que raro usualmente siempre se despide de sus pequeños niños…—susurro la enfermera peli rosa, Nashi inflo un poco las mejillas y camino hacia Natsu.

—Papá. —Grito la pequeña—Vamos con la doctora Heartfilia. —

— ¡Que! A la doctora. —

—Sí quiero verla y agradecerle por ser tan buena conmigo. —

—Oye Nashi si apenas hablaste con ella. —dijo Gray sonriendo—Además ella debe estar ocupada…No crees Natsu. —el peli rosa miro amenazadoramente a su compañero.

—Vamos a darle las gracias después de todo ella cuido de Nashi. —agrego Gajeel haciendo que Nashi gritará de emoción y corriera hacia la enfermera para que le indicará el lugar donde estaba el consultorio, Natsu miro a sus dos compañeros.

—Ustedes en serio que…—

—Natsu es bueno no crees. —Gray miro son semblante calmado a Natsu—A Lucy la amas ¿Cuál es el problema? Verla o no verla, eso no hará que tus sentimientos se desvanezcan. —

—Yo…

—Gray tiene razón, no crees que es bueno el que Nashi crea que ella es buena persona, quizás y si platicarás con tu hija sobre lo sucedido con la coneja hace doce años ella comprenderá. —Termino de decir Gajeel con una media sonrisa—Además…no has estado con ninguna mujer durante 12 años me sorprende tu nivel de abstinencia ante las hermosas modelos con las que trabajábamos. —

— ¡No es que no pudiera simplemente no soy como ustedes idiotas! —grito Natsu sonrojado.

—Me han indicado el consultorio así que vamos con la linda doctora. —anuncio la pequeña peli rosa empezando a caminar, Gajeel y Gray la siguieron Natsu lo hizo también pero pensando en las palabras de sus amigos ¿En serió podría volver a tener algún tipo de relación con la chica rubia? La chica con la que siempre soñó y amo desde el primer momento en que la vio.

••• •••

Lucy salió del hospital directo al restaurante _Frontera Grill __había dejado sus citas para la tarde ya que ese día conocería a su amiga del chat, aunque no le dio tiempo de cambiarse así que había llevado lo que traía puesto desde la mañana, se sentó en una de las mesas que daba al hermoso jardín del restaurante, pidió un poco de agua y observo su reloj._

—Llego a tiempo. —Susurro, pasaron cinco minutos hasta que dio la una—No debe tardar. —saco una figura de un gato en forma de papel y lo puso en su mesa, había quedado en la mañana que aquel objeto adornaría la mesa en que esperaría a Blue Princess.

—Perdona tú eres Fairy ¿? —una voz delgada y suave la hizo voltear y levantarse, era una chica baja, de cabello azul y ojos marrones, traía un vestido naranja con un listón blanco que cruzaba su pecho hacía su cuello.

—Sí soy yo…—dijo Lucy sonriendo, la chica sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, tomo por el cuello a Lucy dándole un efusivo abrazo—Blue…esto…

—Ah, así que eres tú que linda. —Se separó de ella y la inspecciono— Eres rubia y de ojos marrones claros, delgada y muy bonita créeme que si fuera un chico me enamoraría de ti al primer momento. —

—Ya veo…si eres Blue Princess. —susurro Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa—Igual tu eres muy linda y tierna nunca me imaginé que serías así. —

—Jejeje ya sabes lo que dicen no juzguen a un libro por su portada. —la peli azul estiró su mano y Lucy la tomo—Me llamo Levy McGarden…

—Mucho gusto Levy yo soy Lucy Heartfilia. —sonrió la chica—Levy en serió me alegro el conocerte. —

••• •••

—No puede ser, no alcance a la señorita Heartfilia. —susurro Nashi al subirse al carro de su papá, al llegar al consultorio de la doctora su secretaria había informado que ella había salido a comer y que no regresaría hasta la tarde, Nashi había interrogado a la enfermera para saber dónde comería su querida doctora pero afortunadamente no tuvieron que llamar a seguridad para que la niña se calmará.

—Ya tendrás otra oportunidad. —dijo Natsu al encender el auto, Gajeel y Gray habían ido a sus propios carros ya que debían hacer algunas cosas claro que prometieron a Nashi que comerían con ella y le harían una fiesta por su recuperación—Podemos volver para que le des las gracias. —

—Papá no será que también quieres volverla a ver. —Ante las palabras de su hija Natsu se detuvo—Ella es bonita además…tú la amas. —

—Nashi yo…amo a esa mujer. —Natsu miro a su hija seriamente—Hace doce años yo conocí a Lucy Heartfilia y me enamoré de ella…te contaré mi historia y mis sentimientos que siguen intactos hacia Lucy Heartfilia…"Le contaré todo a Nashi y si ella lo acepta no me rendiré y alcanzaré a mi estrella que era inalcanzable pero que ahora pude tocar…" —Natsu empezó a contarle a Nashi todo lo sucedido ese día en el que había encontrado al amor de su vida y a quién solo podía amar para siempre.

••• •••

—Ya veo así que eras mananger y productora de una banda famosa, vaya que cosas. —Termino de decir Lucy sonriendo, habían pasado dos hora hablando sobre su vida y como llegaron a su verdadera profesión a esa hora las chicas se conocían más de lo que habían platicado por correo— ¿Pero porque no decírmelo? —

—Perdona Lu es que bueno en ese entonces yo aún desconfiada de la gente, nací en un círculo de gente adinerada así que…sabía perfectamente que hay gente que se acerca a ti por conveniencia…como decirlo, tenía miedo de pensar que tú eras así…pero al hablar contigo supe que no eras así, una doctora no es envidiosa y menos tu que eres un encanto de doctora. —

—Levy deja lo de mi físico en paz. —

—Jajaja lo siento quería seguir molestando. —La chica suspiro sin perder su sonrisa—Quién diría que conocería a la hija de una de las familias poderosas de la ciudad. —

Lucy sonrió y miro su taza de café—Eres una chica muy linda Levy y de confianza—Levy sonrió más ante las palabras de la rubia—Además de Juvia tu eres mi segunda amiga. —

—Juvia…—susurro Levy—Ya veo, por cierto Lucy lo de querer que toquemos en tu cena. —

—Sí verás mi padre dará una fiesta a varios doctores de la región para hacer negocios y estrechar nuevas relaciones, además que también celebraremos el éxito del libro de mi cuñada Mirajane, pero Sting dijo que la orquesta aburriría un poco ya que los doctores y otros invitados algunos son jóvenes…tratamos de contactar a cantantes profesionales, bueno ya sabrás como acabo todo. —

—Me imagino, Lucy sabes eres mi amiga y los amigos siempre se ayudan. —Levy extendió su mano—Tocaremos en tu velada. —

—Levy…eres tan buena. —Lucy estrecho la mano de la chica con una enorme felicidad—Gracias juró que pagaremos bien y además daremos rica comida podrán comer y beber todo lo que quieran e irse cuando quieran. —

—O vaya la comida suena bien, no te preocupes por el dinero ya te diré después el precio…además. —Levy sonrió con una cara sombría que hizo estremecer a Lucy—Será interesante saber que ocurre. —

—Levy…

—Bien enviaré el contrato a tu correo mañana…—

Lucy asintió—Esto…solo debes decirme el nombre de la banda… —

—Darks Boys. —Dijo la chica sonriendo, Lucy apunto el nombre pero se quedó un momento pensativa— ¿Lu pasa algo? —

—No, no pasa nada es solo que estaba pensando en algo raro. —Lucy sonrió—Creo que es todo bueno hablando de negocios.

—Lucy ¿Tienes algún novio? —la pregunta de Levy hizo a Lucy sorprenderse.

— Levy ¿En serio que no eres del otro bando verdad? —

—Jajaja lo siento es solo curiosidad, eres una chica linda debes tener al menos un novio. —

—Hablas como si tú hubieras tenido un buen. —bromeo Lucy Levy se llevó su dedo a su barbilla.

—Mmmm…pues sí que tuvo varios en el pasado. —Lucy rio a lo dicho por su amiga.

—Pues no, no tengo y no creo tener…—Lucy dijo recordando a Natsu, Levy la miro entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pero creo que al menos te has enamorado de alguien…o tienes algún pretendiente. —

—Enamorarme yo…—el color carmín domino la cara de la rubia—Yo bueno…—el celular empezó a sonar haciendo que la rubia agradeciera por la intromisión, abrió el mensaje y se levantó de la mesa—No puede ser…Levy que pena debo irme. —

— ¿Trabajo? —pregunto la peli azul levantándose también.

—Por estar hablando a gusto se me fue el tiempo, tengo una cita en la tarde y en la noche una cena…—

—Una cena, Lucy acaso ¿Vas a cenar con un chico? —Levy sonrió pícaramente, Lucy suspiro con una sonrisa.

—Si con un chico. —Levy abrió enorme los ojos sorprendida—Pero no es una cita romántica que quede claro…—Lucy agrego explicando la situación, Levy sonrió.

—Acaso ese chico quería una cena romántica, un pretendiente quizás. —

—Pretendiente…se podría decir así, pero es solo que yo, yo no puede ver a alguien con ojos amorosos. —susurro Lucy agachando la cara con un leve sonrojo que Levy noto—Levy me alegro platicar contigo y concerté. —

—Igual Lu te veo el martes para que yo firme el contrato también y así tener listo todo para el sábado. —

—Sí, yo igual pondré el nombre en la invitación y te daré una y boletos para que después puedan estar en la fiesta. —las dos amigas se despidieron y cada uno retomo su camino, Levy miro por la ventana y sonrió.

—Ya veo, así que ella es la chica de la que Natsu está enamorado…sí que es una persona agradable, con esta situación…no sé si apoyar a Lucy o a Yukino. —Levy cerro los ojos mientras su chofer conducía hacía la mansión de sus padres para visitarlos ya que tenía tiempo de no verlos.

Lucy en cambio llego a tiempo a su casa se arregló para la noche que pasaría Lyon por ella, Juvia había llegado de improviso a su casa y ahora la tenía hablando sin parar por lo sucedido con Natsu Dragneel.

—No puedo creerlo, Lucy simplemente ignorarás al chico que has amado por doce años. —grito la peli azul al lanzarle una almohada la cual la rubia esquivo, Lucy suspiro y siguió arreglando su cabello—Lucy, Natsu él te ama te lo dijo entonces ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? —

—Juvia, deberías apoyarme ne vez de apoyar a…Natsu. —susurro Lucy empezando a maquillarse.

—No lo apoyo, sí él tiene una hija que déjame decirte que ella trae algo contra mí…quiere a Gray…eso no es lo que iba a decir, Natsu jamás ha estado con alguien más es decir con toda esa atención estuvo rodeado de hermosas modelos como yo…pero jamás cayó ante ellas y créeme que mi Darling siempre me cuenta todo lo que tenga que ver con Gajeel y Natsu. —Juvia tomo aire—Lucy quiero que seas feliz y el salir con un pretendiente no te hará feliz. —

— ¿Cómo me veo? —Lucy se levantó de la silla y volteo hacia Juvia, llevaba un vestido color beige que le llegaba a las rodillas, de corte imperio sin mangas, con unas pulseras de oro en sus muecas y un colla en forma de corazón, zapatillas del mismo color del vestido, su cabello lo había la mitad en una trenza que pasaba por su frente para dejar su cabello suelto por atrás, su maquillaje era leve.

—Te vez bonita. —dijo Juvia sonriendo, Lucy igual sonrió y tomo su bolsa—Espera Lucy…

—Juvia basta con Natsu, decidí que esto es lo mejor para los dos, no cambiaré…

—No fue coincidencia Lucy. —Hablo Juvia con voz seria—Tu decidiste no toparte con él pero te toco salvar la vida de su hija, él te confeso que está enamorado aun de ti y que quiere recuperarte ¿Qué otra cosa debe hacer Natsu para que le creas? —

—Nos vemos Juvia, si quieres puedes quedarte en el mismo cuarto de siempre. —Lucy salió de su habitación, llego a las escaleras y suspiro pesadamente, Juvia no sabía que aquellas palabras dichas por Natsu habían hecho nacer nuevamente aquel fuego que sintió esa noche en que se entregó a él pero ella no podía simplemente volver con él ya que le dolía, le dolía pensar que además de ella hubo una segunda o quizás primera mujer que lo tuvo y de ahí había nacido Nashi, aquella pequeña de hermosos ojos que por extraño que pareciera había adorado desde el primer momento que la había visto.

—Que linda luces Lucy. —Lucy reacciono al ver a Lyon abriéndole la puerta del auto—Lista para la cena. —

—Claro Lyon. —dijo la chica tomando la mano del albino y entrando al carro.

—Tranquila prometo que esta velada será divertida. —diciendo esto el chico arrancó directo a uno de los restaurantes más famosos de la ciudad.

••• •••

Todos celebraban la recuperación de Nashi así que el departamento estaba hecho un desastre, Levy se quedó pasmada al ver aquella escena si algo le molestaba además de lidiar con los negociantes que debía atender era el ver un lugar siendo un desastre.

—Natsu…—susurro Levy llegando a lado del peli rosa que jugaba videojuegos con Nashi—Serás…—

—No te enojes enana. —hablo Gajeel tomando una cerveza del congelador y acercarse a la peli azul—Es celebración por la salida del hospital de Nashi. —

—Así es tía Levy. —Nashi dejo de jugar y se acercó a Levy sonriendo—Mira ya estoy bien. —

—Me alegro Nashi. —Levy sonrió y abrazo a la niña—Te extrañaba Nashi, perdona por no haberte visitado en el hospital tenía unas cosas que hacer, pero te aseguró que tu salud siempre estará antes que otra cosa para mí…

—No te preocupes se que me amas…y eso es suficiente. —la peli rosa sonrió y eso provoco ternura en la chica peli azul.

—Ah por esta vez dejaré a los tontos hacer su desastre. —menciono Levy abrazando más fuerte a Nashi, Natsu dejo el aparato y salió al balcón tomando una cerveza que le había dado Gajeel, miro a la ciudad sacando un suspiro.

—Lucy…—

—Natsu ¿Todo bien? —La voz de la chica albina lo hizo voltear—Pareces decaído. —

—Sí, se podría decir que lo estoy. —Natsu sonrió, Yukino igual sonrió y se puso a lado de Natsu.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

—Yukino gracias por preocuparte pero…

—Ya veo, no quieres recordar… pero a veces es bueno hablar con alguien para así pensar en que puedes hacer…

Natsu sonrió y miro a la albina—Gracias por tus palabras Yukino. —La albina sonrió dulcemente, Yukino era hermosa pero Natsu solo la veía como una buena amiga que siempre terminaba limpiando sus desastres y la de los otros integrantes de la banda, más que una amiga era una integrante de la familia por eso no podría verla como algo más.

—Natsu…—Gray interrumpió sonriendo nerviosamente—Juvia…Juvia quiere hablar contigo. —

Levy miro al balcón y como Natsu hablaba por teléfono.

—Esto estará bueno. —susurro al escuchar el grito lleno de enojo y celos por parte de su querido cantante.

••• •••

—"Por qué pasan esas cosas"—Lucy pensó al ver alrededor todos eran parejas.

—Lucy por algo el restaurante es famoso por sus románticas veladas. —contesto Lyon riendo, Lucy suspiro.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco estresada…además se supone que venías en plan de amigos…Lyon. —

—Mi culpa, es decir me gusta comer aquí lo que sirven es deliciosos además…la cita me la devías recuerdas…—

—Supongo. —Susurro Lucy al tomar un poco de vino—Este vino le ha faltado estar más tiempo en el barril su sabor aún no está en su punto. —

—Sabes de vinos. —Lyon dejo de comer y miro a Lucy—Tenías la empresa de vinos de tu padre además es una gran empresa pero decidiste convertirte en doctora… eso es sorprendente Lucy, cualquiera hubiera decidido seguir con el negocio familiar…

—Tengo dos hermanos mayores que ya se ocupan de eso además. —Lucy cerro los ojos recordando a ese pequeño niño que no pudo cargar al serle arrebatado—Decidí ayudar a las personas y también cuidar de los niños. —

—Por algo eres pediatra. —

—Los niños son frágiles por eso desde un principio quise ser pediatra, al principio no sabía que hacer de mi vida pero después de unas cosas que sucedieron el amor a salvar vidas y niños llego a mí, por eso dedicó gran mayoría del tiempo a ayudar a los pacientes que caen en la sala especial. Creo que deberíamos poner más atención en los niños que llegan a la sala especial aunque no lleven dinero, somos doctores y salvar vidas o salvar las más que se puedan es nuestra obligación, cada vez que logro salvar la vida de un pequeño o una persona adulta es como si todo hubiera valido la pena y el solo ver esas sonrisas y las gracias que te dan creo que es lo más maravilloso que puedo escuchar y sentir. —

—Eso lo que me ha gustado de ti, tu interés por la gente que no tiene muchos ingresos, por ti se hizo la ayuda, tú madre y tú hicieron la fundación, tú eres una mujer con muchas cualidades, hermosa, inteligente, astuta, humilde, bondadosa...

—Lyon que dices...

—Es la verdad, por eso, por tu ser y tu esencia me has gustado. —

Ante las palabras del albino las mejillas de Lucy se sonrojaron.

—Gracias...Lyon yo...—

—Oh pero que sorpresa. —La voz del chico los hizo voltear—No sabía que estaba aquí doctora Heartfilia. —Los colores abandonaron la cara de la rubia al ver a Natsu frente a ella.

—Drag...Drag...—Lucy no podía decir bien las palabras al ver al peli rosa parado frente a su mesa—Qué…—

—Pasaba por aquí y quería comer algo, pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Lucy. —Natsu sonreía aunque esa sonrisa expresaba furia en vez de alegría, Lyon lo vio detenidamente y sus ojos se abrieron impresionado.

—Yo te conozco, eres ese cantante famoso…el de la banda europea Natsu Dragneel. —Lucy miro a Lyon sorprendida.

— ¿Lo conoces? —pregunto Lucy mirando al albino.

—Claro, me encantan sus canciones, suena raro ya que soy adulto y doctor, aunque su música está dirigido a un público juvenil no importa. —

—Así que…en verdad es famoso. —Susurro Lucy agachando la cabeza, sus ojos se toparon con los del Dragneel que había tomado asiento a lado de ella— ¡Porqué te pones cómodo, sabes que estás interviniendo en una cena!

—En serio, vaya creo que eso es lo que trato de hacer. —contesto el peli rosa sin perder su sonrisa, aunque había salido como rayo al saber que Lucy estaba teniendo una cita con su pretendiente no se esperaba que el chico fuera su fan, quizás por eso se había contenido de golpearlo.

—Natsu puedes darme un autógrafo ¿? —pidió Lyon pasándole una servilleta su pequeña agenda con una pluma—No sabía que conocías a una estrella tan famosa Lucy. —

—No lo conozco bien, es decir su hija la atendí así que…no es nada mío. —explicó Lucy provocando un poco de enojo en Natsu—Además el señor debe irse. —

—Pero que dice doctora, la otra vez la busque para darle las gracias por lo de mi hija, déjeme al menos pagarles la cuenta de esta noche y acompañarlos en su velada. —

—Señor Dragneel por si no lo nota esta cena es solo para dos personas así que retírese…—Lucy le dio una mirada furiosa a Natsu, aunque eso lo exalto un poco no se daría por vencido ante su Lucy, Lyon por otro lado miraba la escena confundido, su celular sonó.

—Discúlpenme. —se levantó de la silla dejando a los dos solos, Lucy volteo la cabeza enojada.

—Natsu…—

—Así que este es tu plan para alejarte de mí. —Susurro Natsu provocando que Lucy volteará—Saldrás con otros hombres para olvidarme…—

Lucy apretó los dientes—Quién ha dicho que siento algo por ti…déjame decirte que esta cita fue para conocer mejor a Lyon además no es una cita romántica…—Lucy corto la oración dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho—No es decir, esta cita es romántica por si no lo sabes Lyon es mi pretendiente y estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad…

—Tú no harás eso Lucy. —ante las palabras del peli rosa Lucy se sorprendió—Ya que no te dejaré ir. —

—En serio que no entiendes Natsu…te lo dije, aléjate de mí y que no regresarás…—

—Acaso no has entendido. —Natsu tomo la mano de la rubia y la jala para que esta quedará cercas de su cara—Yo soy alguien pasivo pero si se trata de la mujer que amo puedo demasiado agresivo además…tu eres y siempre serás mía. —Lucy trago ante las palabras de Natsu pero al ver a Lyon se liberó de su agarre y se levantó de la mesa.

—Lucy perdón deberemos interrumpir nuestra velada al parecer el doctor en turno no estará así que me han hablado para atender el turno de la noche. —

—No te preocupes Lyon siempre pasan estas cosas. —Lucy sonrió y se acercó a Lyon ignorando a Natsu— Debes ir rápido. —

—Primero te dejaré en tu casa y me iré al hospital. —

—No, yo me iré en un taxi sabes que en cualquier momento puede suceder un accidente y es malo que no haya doctores en el hospital. —Lucy sonrió—Tomaré un taxi…

—Un taxi, Lucy no me sentiré seguro de que tomes un taxi así que…

—No te preocupes Lyon yo la llevaré. —hablo Natsu levantándose de la silla, Lucy se quedó pasmada ante las palabras de Natsu—Así ella no se irá sola. —

—Pero…—

—Te aseguró que ella llegará segura a su casa además aun debo pagar el favor que hizo por mi hija, no te preocupes…

—Creo que esta…

—No. —Interrumpió Lucy—Yo me iré en un taxi, señor Dragneel ni se moleste que no aceptaré su propuesta.

—Lucy así me quedaré más tranquilo. —Dijo Lyon provocando que Lucy enojará.

— ¡Me estás dejando con un desconocido! —Grito la rubia tomando su bolsa— ¡No tengo nada que ver con Dragneel Natsu, me iré sola! ¡Así que vete de aquí Lyon y tu Natsu! —la rubia salió del restaurante echando humo de furia, Natsu había llegado a arruinar su velada además que había engañado a Lyon que esa hermosa sonrisa, sus palabras…

—Ah Lucy eres una tonta. —grito deteniéndose en el parque que estaba afuera del restaurante, observo los caminos hasta que identifico el que la sacaría a la avenida donde tomaría el taxi.

—No creo que seas tonta. —La voz del chico la hizo voltear y brincar—Eres despistada y linda. —

—Ya basta Natsu déjame en paz. —grito Lucy tratando de correr pero lo único que logro fue que una de sus zapatillas se saliera de su pie, maldijo un poco, Natsu tomo la zapatilla y se acercó a Lucy quien estaba sentada en el piso.

—No te dejaré en paz Lucy. —Natsu tomo el pie de la chica quién se sorprendió—No te dejaré en paz porque…—Natsu puso la zapatilla en el pie de Lucy y su mirada la poso en los ojos marrones de la chica—Te amo Lucy…—

La chica no dijo nada ni siquiera peleo por zafarse de los brazos del chico que la acerco hacia él, los ojos de Lucy habían sido atrapados por los ojos verdes de Natsu quién se acercaba lentamente a su cara.

—Natsu…—susurro Lucy siendo callada por los dedos del peli rosa quién los bajo inmediatamente.

—No digas nada Lucy, te amo Lucy…—termino con la distancia y sus labios rozaron los de la rubia los dos inmediatamente sintieron una descargar en todo su cuerpo—Lucy te amo…—

—Yo…yo…—Lucy no pudo responder pues los labios de Natsu exigieron los suyos con desesperación, Lucy perdió sus deseos de luchar contra sus sentimientos y se dejó guiar por el amor que sentía hacia Natsu, paso sus manos por el cuello del peli rosa y lo acerco más a ella, Natsu paso una mano por la cintura de la rubia y otra por su cabeza temiendo que ella fuera a escapar de él una vez más.

—Natsu. —susurro levemente Lucy ya que los labios de Natsu la volvieron a tomar con desesperación, doce años sus labios habían deseado el contacto con la persona que amaban y eso al fin había ocurrido demostrando el amor y el deseo que los dos albergaban en sus almas y corazones.

* * *

Capítulo 8

La fiesta.

**—Déjame en paz Natsu. —**

**—Yo no lo haré pues he descubierto que me amas igual que yo te amo a ti. —**

**….**

**—****Nashi, cada cita que me hacías tomar no ayudaba además-**

**-Pero ella es la mujer que amas, no te preocupes con mi lindura, mente ingeniosa haré que la doctora Lucy te mire de nuevo-**

**…**

**—Aunque me sigas ignorando Lucy, yo seguiré intentándolo hasta que vuelva a mí. —**

**—Qué tan idiota eres Natsu. —**

**…**

**-Nostros somos la banda Boys Darks un gusto y hoy tocaremos en su hermosa velada-**

**-No puede ser-**

**...**

**-Lucy él es Natsu-**

**—Créeme Levy que no necesitas presentarme con el señor Dragneel. —**

**…..**

**—Dímelo claramente, solo has dicho que me aleje de ti, solo dime si no me amas como yo te amo, si no me amas Lucy juró que jamás volveré a molestarte…me alejaré de tu vida y yo me iré para siempre. —**

**—No quiero eso Natsu…Natsu yo…—**

**Mi mente esta en blanco así que no haré comentarios al respecto xD**

**Minna-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en otra ocasión, si les gusto el capítulo dejen un comentario y pues espero que les vaya gustando como esta avanzando la historia OuO**

**Si tienes preguntas o dudas pueden dejarlos en los comentarios que yo los contestaré en el siguiente capítulo OuO**

**~Como había comentado las actualizaciones serán tardadas por la falta de tiempo pero haré mu mejor esfuerzo en tratar de hacerlas antes OuO~**


End file.
